Two sides of the same coin
by Moonlight Ballerina
Summary: Two paths separate paths taken. One walked the path of darkness, tragedy and despair. The other walked down the path of light, loss and loneliness. Bonded by fate, they shall meet once more but will the crow of darkness taint the feathers of the white dove or shall the dove bring the black crow back into the light. Twinset AU Not KaiShin
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two sides of the same coin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan. If I did they would be more meetings between Kaito and Shinichi.**

**Warnings include grammar/spelling mistakes, a bunch of AU's, OCCness and an emotional Kaito. This is not a Kai/Shin fic if you don't like it don't read it.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a DC/MK fanfic.**

Chapter 1: Chocolate makes the heart grow fonder

The magician was absently looking out the window, head resting on his palm. Looking but not really seeing beyond his thoughts. The class was very anxious to see the teen magician not causing any trouble yet thinking to themselves if he would pull a bigger prank on all of them even the teachers were worried of the normal day which was abnormal in class 2-B of Ekoda high school. It wouldn't be the first time after _the_ _incident_ to put it simply it resulted in the entire school taking an early vacation. They all still get chills down their spines thinking about _the incident_. The teen magician took a deep breath and the whole class visibly tensed when nothing happened and the class prankster continued to look out the window the whole class and teacher were worried.

Lunch time rolled around and the magician still gazed at nothing. A certain mop wielding girl came in front of his desk and slammed on his desk, startling him out of his day dreams.

"Kaito hasn't been acting like himself and Aoko is starting to get worried."

Putting on one of my many masks, I answered with a grin, "Aah Ahoko, do you miss my pranks already I would have thought you would be happy with the normal day for once alas you want a full day filled with chaos," placing a hand over my mouth for theatrical effect.

"BaKaito is an ahou, to think Aoko is worried over someone like him," she huffed.

A half-Brit detective chose to intervene on the heated argument between the duo. "I think Kuroba is just sulking over his precious KID-sama losing the jewel from a heist a few days ago to the infamous KID Killer."

He could see the way I was irritated before it washed away to a mischievous twinkle in my eye.

Class went on as usual I pulled a few pranks to clear the boredom of class and even managed to get back at Hakuba by dying his hair neon orange and changing his clothes with a carrot costume. He sent a silent glare that I waved off.

Aoko pulled a mop from nowhere and began our daily game of chase around the classroom. Being the gentleman I am I let her come close to hitting me but still quickly step out of harm's way.

Jumping on tables, pull a few magic tricks and performing acrobatics that shouldn't be possible was always the most exciting part of my day except for KID heists which were more exhilarating.

Aoko relaxed as she was trying to hit me with her mop of doom. The rest of the class watched with amusement as the duo did their daily routine and a bit relieved Kaito was back to the crazy prankster they knew instead of the sad person they met in class.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur, the bell rang signalling the end of another (crazy) school day.

Aoko asked the bastard, witch and I if we would like to go try this café that opened up. Hakuba and Akako easily agreed while I was reluctant to go along but Aoko sent me a glare that clearly said _if_ _you don't come along I will haunt you with those finny things for the next week. _

The cafe had a light atmosphere. It seemed like the type of place you can let the days worries wash away. We got a table by the window. Before we ordered Akako led me outside to a tree which was hidden away from onlookers but still close to the café.

I leaned on the tree, crossing my arms and looking mildly irritated. "Look if you want to tell me one of your prophecies from Lucifer, forget about it because I'm not-"

She cut in and said, "You were wondering about the tattoo again."

Waving my hand in the air, I asked with a mock amused grin, "What are you talking about? I think your crystal ball has been giving you false information again."

She gave a flat deadpan look indicating she wasn't buying any of my acts. Not even going to try to lie to her. It would drag this conversation longer than it should be.

Staring at the ground I let my bangs obscure my vision and said, "Yeah, trying to figure out what any of this means," a bitter laugh could be heard. Pulling on my school uniform I showed her the black tattoo of an old forgotten language around my wrist. I took down the sleeve of my uniform so it can be hidden away from anyone who is looking to closely.

Taking shaky breaths, I automatically put on my Poker Face. Not wanting her to see how it affected me so badly. We stood there in comfortable silence none making a move to try and break it. She slowly started to walk back to the café.

Reaching the door she turned her head, looking directly in the eye saying, "You have to move away from the past and start looking directly at the future with the people who are here for you now," with a slight hesitation that is not usual for the overconfident witch, she added "If you feel overwhelmed and frustrated why don't you come and vent out some of your frustration at my house. You know, I am a good listener contrary to popular belief."

Following at a much slower pace, I thought over everything she said. It is strange considering how easily I brush off her warnings that are eerily accurate.

Upon entering the café Akako, Hakuba and Aoko all spotted full out smiles, probably on something I missed out. Looking as carefree as ever waking to our table I noticed a chocolate ice cream sundae sitting innocently waiting to be devoured. Aoko said as I pulled a chair to sit across her, "Kaito! We have been waiting forever for you this sundae isn't going to eat itself."

Shocking Kaito into silence is a huge feat to accomplish in itself. Making him teary is something considered an impossible feat.

Aoko stood up slowly and came to give me a hug. Processing everything that is happening was quite difficult to do. I managed to whisper who bought the sundae.

She took a step back so I could catch my breath, I didn't even realize there were tears flowing till I felt them flow down.

"Hakuba bought it for you since Kaito looked sad."

Looking straight at Hakuba I see him ducking his head from embarrassment but getting a conformation. Taking another deep breath I broke into a genuine smile something that has felt strangely refreshing to do taking into account how many secrets I've been kept. "Hakuba… since you bought me this ice cream sundae I'll let you have one prank free week. Let me be clear I'm paying back a favour."

"I guess I should be thankful Kuroba but can I ask if you can remove the orange dye."

With a sigh, a pink smoke came out of nowhere and turned the Brit's hair back to blond and wore his uniform. Never willing to voice it out loud of the innocent little picture I took of his carrot hair, how I accidentally posted it on the internet and how it instantly went viral within the first ten minutes. Akako took out her phone checking out something before giving me a smirk which I replied with a wink.

Everybody went their separate ways. Mum asked if I could go grocery shopping for her instead of going home. Someone ran quickly past me. He was about to get hit by a speeding car luckily for him I managed to grab his wrist and pulled him towards me.

Familiar blue faced familiar indigo for a brief moment. Seeing a familiar detective grown-up. Poker Face slammed on hoping he wouldn't recognize me which was getting less likely by the minute. Thoughts occupied my mind in that brief moment such as _Will he recognize me? Do I have to plan KID's disappearance off the face of the Earth? Aoko would hate me when she finds out the truth in tomorrow's newspaper. _To think him discovering my true identity would be so anticlimactic. I could already picture what the headlines would be.

He broke eye contact, wrestling his hand away. Mumbling quick thanks he began to run away. Standing there running a hand through my wild untamed hair. He didn't call me out, meaning I was able to see the sunshine for another day.

Who knows how long that would last. Better enjoy my freedom while I still have it. There wouldn't be any point in stressing about it. Releasing a shaky breath something I've been doing lately. Continued the track home munching on a piece of chocolate I bought on the way.

Talking to no one in particular, "Should I consider Akako words," shaking my head, "Nah," whistled to a random tune on the track home.

Akako who was creating another potion began to sneeze. She thought to herself that someone was insulting her skills as a witch and she could guess who.

In the mansion of a house in Beika there sat a teen detective alone in the library, needing a quiet space to think properly. The inspector had asked him to help consult with a few cases. , the Organization was running on fumes he couldn't understand how so many people can infiltrate the organization so easily while he was away for a few months and could practically see how amused Vermouth is from the stress his accumulated. Dozens of files and notes we spread on the desk. He couldn't concentrate, tugging at his hoodie. One thought has been weighting on him. "How can Kaito still be alive?"

**TBC**

**A/N: At least I can say that I tried. R and R if you want this story to continue even if you don't I still will post this story. The reason why Kaito got all teary is because...( places hand over mouth) Got to continue reading to find out.**

**See you next illusion ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC/MK since the show is older than I am and I would have made more crossovers between the two shows.**

**Warnings include grammar/ spelling mistakes, a bunch of AU's and OCCness.** **This is not a KaiShin story if you don't like it don't read it.**

Chapter 2: You grow up so fast

The bespectacled boy named Edogawa Conan or better known as Kudou Shinichi was the famous high school detective of the east. Who was forced to take the poison known as APTX 4869 it was supposed to kill him. Due to a rare side effect it turned him back into a seven year old child.

The quiet walk to Agasa's house after the KID heist gave him time to reflect on everything that was happening in his life. How he has been a kid for the past year, Ran crying herself to sleep when she didn't think he was looking, helping the Shounen Tantai-dan stay clear away from trouble which they always seem to find, the new encounters he had, the darker aspects of his life such as working for the very people he is trying to take down, his personal life goals and the person he considers his sometimes rival, ally, not quite friend but not quite enemy. The answer KID gave to the strange conversation on the roof.

_Opening the door to the roof, KID was standing at the edge of the roof holding Destinies tear towards the Moon muttering, "This isn't it," readying myself for our usual game of cat and mouse. I didn't expect him to ask me a question, slowly turning towards me._

"_Tantei-kun, why can't the Sun and Moon co-exist with each other?"_

_Taken aback by his question, I look suspiciously at him, answering with another question I ask, "What do you mean?"_

_Shaking his head playfully with amusement he said, "Come on Tantei-kun, you know what I mean."_

"_I don't want to play your games KID," with a slight scowl._

"_But Tantei-kun, all I'm asking you is a simple question."_

_Sighting in defeat, "It's not possible," stating in a matter of fact tone._

"_Why?" genuinely curious._

"_The Moon needs to rely on the Sun for help no matter how independent it pretends to be," placing my hands in my pocket._

"_Interesting answer but what if the Moon is afraid of the Sun catching up to her _(metaphorically)._ Afraid of being extinguished from a vibrant glow her of her light to a lifeless dull glow. Because of fear, she hides away till the Sun has done his duties, to preform to her audience the stars."_

"_If you already have an answer, why did you ask me that question?"_

"_Why did I? That is the question you have to figure out yourself, __**meitantei**__." _

_Stiffing at the response, I knew he knew of my true identity but when he actively admitted it made me feel cautious. Throwing the jewel towards me, catching it due to reflexes I knew the moment I looked up he would be gone. _

Stepping inside Agasa's house was always surprising. How it can stand considering how the professor's inventions constantly blow up. I took off my shoes replacing them with the slippers used for guests.

Haibara sat on an armchair drinking tea in one hand and the used to read an article off her phone, with no professor around. She seemed to read my mind pointing towards the basement where a loud explosion erupted, coming out one Agasa-hakase covered in ash.

Setting down her cup and newspaper, she cut straight to business saying, "Kudou-kun I believe after the trials we had with the temporarily antidotes. I've discovered a permanent cure it would take about two days to make. Enough time to make 'Conan' disappear for good."

Blinking to make sure this wasn't a dream. Everything was still in order. Completely speechless I didn't know what to say. Taking my silence as an answer she went back to reading her newspaper with proud smirk.

Unconsciously making it to the guestroom, didn't feel like going home when my parents are around for their unexpected visits. I flopped onto the bed letting out a bitter laugh thinking to myself, I won't have to be Conan any longer and will finally be able to keep my promises.

"Ran, I promise when I come back to make you smile for all the tears I made shed," whispering to the Moon, being the only witness of my silent vow reminds me of a similar vow I made a long time ago with the Moon as my only witness.

* * *

The next morning I arrived at the Mouri residence. With a sharp breath I slipped on Conan's persona, greeting Ran enthusiastically, "Ran-neechan, I'm back."

"Welcome back, Conan-kun," placing her apron back to wear it usually hangs. She called Ojisan to eat breakfast by the table. The way she lightly applied foundation to cover the bags under her eyes that was growing from the lack of sleep. Figures she might drop the news over breakfast, we said thanks for the food. Placing her chopsticks down she begun, "Conan-kun," here it goes preparing mentally she continued, "Fumyio-chan, called last night," taking a breath, "she said that she is coming to take Conan-kun back to America with her tomorrow," faking a smile for encouragement.

Last night I called Kaa-san to tell her the good news. Shouting in delight into the phone, I had to move it away or she would break what is left of my damaged eardrums. Tou-san took the phone away from Kaa-san, making arrangements for 'Conan' to be taken back to America. After what felt like hours (being 10 minutes) of catching up, I hung up. Massaging the growing headache, scowling at myself for forgetting the volume or for not wearing ear buds even in my weakened state, Kaa-san's outbursts sound like thousands of roaring fans in a stadium to my oversensitive hearing. I used the voice changing bowtie to call Ran using Kaa-san's voice about me leaving in the next two days. Mouri-ojisan was holding his newspaper, he muttered, "Good riddance free loader."

Ran sent a glare towards Mouri-ojisan that could freeze both heaven and earth. He recoiled in her intense gaze continuing to read his newspaper. Choosing not to say anything due to the fact his daughter is a renowned karate champion and she can cause dents in concrete walls. Rather swallowing his pride than encounter Ran's wrath.

Ran picked up our plates and left by the sink saying she would do them after packing my bags. Putting on a façade to try and look happy about leaving which made me feel guilty. I got an idea so horrible it just might work, grimacing at the thought. Pulling on her sleeve to gain her attention, putting on the best seven year old act I said, "Ran-neechan, let's go to the mall. We can pack my bags later," pouting slightly. This what my life has become

"Conan-kun that is wonderful idea let me finish up here then we can go," brighten up immediately.

* * *

Ran held my hand as we walked around the mall. My face turned tomato red losing the battle for it to become even redder. She placed her hand on my forehead checking to make sure I wasn't coming down with the flu. That was not helping, made me even more flustered.

We went to into a restaurant, "Ran-neechan, where are you going?"

"It's a secret, Conan-kun," placing her finger on her lips.

Women I can never understand them. When she came back she let me order anything I want (except coffee another disadvantage of being a child). Eating a slice of lemon pie I noticed she held a shopping bag, dismissing the bag thinking to myself it was probably new clothes. Wait it's too heavy to be clothes, it has to be something heavier but what could it be. Wearing my detective face (as Ran likes to call it) pondering the thought for a while.

She looked up from her dessert then began to laugh. _Conan-kun acts too much like his niichan. Stupid Shinichi, he is teaching Conan-kun how to be a detective. The poor boy comes across death on a daily basis it isn't good for his mental health. Some days his eyes look far too old like someone who has started death in the eye and left unscathed with the memories left to haunt him. He reminds me of Shinichi sometimes. The way he looked lonely towards the sky, when I worked up the courage to ask him one day, casted a sideways glace towards me continuing to walk ahead racing to catch up he said, "Remembering something someone said once to me ." _

"_What did this person say to you," feeling slightly irritated at the thought of Shinichi having a secret lover she didn't know about._

"_Look up at the stars and not at your feet. Try to make sense of what you see, and wonder what makes the universe exist. Be curious. You can say this person inspired me to be a detective," smiling sadly._

_The look he had hasn't been of someone with a secret admire it looked more like someone who had lost everything close to him. Feeling guilty for thinking such thoughts, I whispered a quiet apology. Walking back towards me, he playfully karate my head, "Idiot, don't look upset at things that happened in the past. I'm okay I already moved on,"_

"_Wasn't this person important to you?"_

"_Aren't you also important to me," realizing what he said he tried explain fighting back a growing blush. That was the first time Shinichi said anything about his past got me hopping he might open his heart again to people like he did for this special person instead of closing it off when someone tries to enter. He took a hold of my wrist; we ran all the way back to his house. _

I can't be thinking about Shinichi when today is about Conan-kun, the rest of the pasted walking around the mall making small talk.

The next day came around. The day Conan will disappear forever and Shinichi will make his grand entrance once again. I can't tell Ran the truth it will put her in more danger at least that is what I keep telling myself. Edogawa Fumiyo came to take Conan to America. There were heart-warming goodbyes from Ran and quiet mutters from Mouri-ojisan saying good riddance which Ran silenced by breaking the coffee table in half. All the traces of Edogawa Conan had been removed as though he was never there to begin with. Before leaving Ran gave me the shopping bag she bought from yesterday, inside laid a brand new mystery novel. At a loss of words I simply gave her a genuine smile. This would be the final time seeing her 'little brother' waving goodbye before we climbed into the taxi.

* * *

Kaa-san almost strangled me to death in her hug once we reached the Kudou manor. Tou-san leaned by the doorway not making a move to help me, traitor. Most of the day was spent being Kaa-san's dress up doll; it will give me nightmares for months. One point she made me wear a sky blue frilly dress. It was the worst out of all of them and that is saying something. I didn't want to come out and show her how stupid I look.

"Shin-chan, come out I wanna see how the dress looks on you."

"I don't want to come out, it looks ridiculous."

"Please I really want to see you," pleading to her son. Voice dripping with her puppy dog eyes. Kaa-san squealed in delight seeing her Shin-chan dressed up in that cute dress. She couldn't resist herself, picking him up to give him a bear hug. His protests fell to deaf's ear. Good thing Haibara isn't here yet or she wouldn't let me live this down.

When I escaped out of her clutches, I retreated to the library. The book Ran bought me was sitting forgotten in my bag. On top of the book sat a piece of paper it read.

_Hope you have a good time in America Conan-kun. Everyone will miss you! Write back sometime and when you have the chance come visit us._

_Love Ran_

A fond smile played on my lips. There would be no point in wasting a good book. I read the book in the library for the rest of the day.

Haibara and Agasa came later in the night. We shared a light meal with each other sharing stories, jokes and Kaa-san showed Haibara the picture she took me wearing that evil dress. She snickered, asking if she could send her the picture, traitor. Haibara will never let me live this down. My worst nightmares have come to light, why can't the ground swallow me up whole. Doing the next best thing I banged my head on the table.

After dinner we moved to the living room. The difference between the temporary cure and the permanent one is that this one will awake my dormant vampire cells and let this eat away the remains of the poison. Haibara gave strict instructions of what I should do after taking the cure. One of them being I have to take it easy and letting my body recovers itself.

Taking the pill, the pain seemed to intensify more than what is usual feels like, no longer able to hold it in an agonizing scream released. The intensity of the cure woke up the tattoo around my left wrist from its slumber, the black from the tattoo turned burning hot white. The transformation plus the burning sensation around my wrist took a lot of energy it felt like the pain wouldn't end. I stumbled out of the bathroom wearing my night gown. My knees buckled underneath me no longer able to carry my own weight. Crashing in the middle of the hallway, footsteps could be heard even in my dizzy state. I didn't have the energy to stay awake, I welcomed the darkness with open arms slipping deeper into unconsciousness, in a bare whisper I said, "Kaito."

**TBC**

I think you might have enjoyed this chapter if people are still reading it. Sorry for spelling 'Conan's mom' wrong I really don't know it so cut me some slack. R n R ;p

Look up at the stars and not at your feet. Try to make sense of what you see, and wonder about what makes the universe exist. Be curious. –Stephan Hawkings

~ Moonlight B.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned DC/MK, it would've been done by now.**

**Warnings include spelling/grammar mistakes, a bunch of AU's and OOCness.**

**A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to be with the previous chapter but because I'm evil I split it up. (insert evil cackle)** **This is not a KaiShin story if you don't like it don't read it.**

Chapter 3: Encounters

Around the same time in the Nakamori residence Kaito sat eating dinner with the Nakamori's since Aoko invited him. I performed a few tricks, we talked for a while and hearing Nakamori Ginzo using some very colourful words to describe KID's actions in his last heist.

My right wrist felt like it was a burning sensation that was spread all over my body. The black tattoo turned white. Trying to contain the pain was harder than I would expect it to be. Leaning the chair backwards, I fell on the ground didn't feel the impact from the fall still clutching my right wrist. Aoko came running by my side asking her dad to call an ambulance urgently. Silently slipping into unconsciousness no longer having the energy to fight staying conscious. A single though that wasn't mine flowed through barely whispering my name.

Nakamori-keibu didn't move, stuck staring at the teen his considered his son lying still and his daughter crying next to him. He sprang into action after snapping himself out of his daze. First he called the ambulance. On the way to the hospital in his car with Aoko he called Chikage-san to inform her of the situation. It wasn't an easy conversation to have on the way to the hospital.

We both waited for the doctor to arrive with any news of his condition. Aoko sat with her hands clutched together praying for Kaito's wellbeing, I was pacing in the waiting room.

When the doctor came around he asked me if I was his legal guardian. I replied with a nod. He said that it was not anything serious; his right wrist got burned a bit and exhaustion due to lack of sleep resulted in him passing out. I thought to myself it was probably due to the magic tricks he performed today. He said that they would like to keep him overnight for observation but he can be discharged the next day. We were able to breathe a little easier. Aoko asked if we could go see him. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I shook my head. I said that he should rest.

Aoko came to take Kaito home the following day. She had to wait till he woke up. They injected him with a sedative so he won't cause anymore more trouble for the hospital, getting him injected resulted in the whole staff and volunteers needing to take him down. She was told that he tried to escape the hospital twice in the last five minutes. He could have escaped if he wanted to but didn't, that's Kaito for you someone who stays around to make other people smile. More of the havoc he caused was charming his way into all the nurses' hearts, played pranks on the doctor and preformed magic tricks for the patients.

When they left the hospital Aoko was praised as a national hero for getting Kaito out of their hair.

She decided to break the silence by asking, "Kaito, what keeps you up at night to make you this exhausted?"

He placed his hands at the back of his head saying, "Ahoko I didn't know you cared for a stupid magician like me," acting sad with a grin on my face.

"Stupid Kaito, you know I worry about you," she said quietly

"Even if you worry you have to be strong and wear a smile so the people you worry about can relax."

"Why are you telling me this," she asked softly

"Someone use to tell me this when I got worried over them. That's why I'm telling you so you wouldn't get so worked up over me."

Not liking how the mood turned sour, he walked up to Aoko smiled mischievously and flipped over her skirt without touch it. "You're wearing red laced panties aren't you getting a little naughty."

At that moment she didn't care that Kaito was just in the hospital she was more than happy to put him back in give her classmates and friends' time to relax away from the usual stress the magician gives them, pulling a mop from nowhere she chased Kaito down the street.

* * *

Shinichi woke up on his bed not the futon in Mouri household. Lying still in his bed for a few moments before getting up, he felt dizzy trying to get up the first few times. When he finally got the hanging of it, he felt irritated.

Slowly making his way down the stairs straight to the coffeemaker, he couldn't perform the day's task properly without one. He worshipped the dark liquid, wasn't able to drink enough of it due being Conan. How people can function without it was beyond him.

Tou-san was sitting on an armchair reading the newspaper, glancing up from his newspaper for a brief moment, he said, "Good afternoon sleepyhead."

All thought came to halt, did he say afternoon, "Tou-san… how long have I been unconscious," he said slowly.

"Two days."

I blink then I blinked again, to make sure I'm wasn't dreaming. How could this be happening didn't Haibara say it should've knocked me out in for a few hours so my body can start recovering on its own. Everything that happened that night was all fuzzy I only remember a burning sensation. I ran up the stairs to freshen up it took less than ten minutes to get ready throwing on a black t-shirt and hoodie, denim and sneakers.

Running out of the door without spilling a drop of coffee in a rush to get to the meeting was a challenge to get to, adjusting to the height difference. Caught the train just in time to Ekoda at this rate I might make it on time.

With my luck there had to be a murder on the train. The train was delayed till the police arrived. The murderer was the victim's older brother. He killed his younger sister out of anger. She was trying to reconnect with him after they grew apart over the years. She confronted him about his drinking problem; blinded by his rage poisoned the bottle lid. Now he will have to live with the consequences of his actions. I have no room to judge didn't I do the same thing long ago. I asked Megure-keibu if he could keep my involvement in the case under wraps since I'm still working on the huge case.

Running down the street I didn't bother checking my surroundings', making the meeting in time was a top priority or Vermouth might have to hunt me down again. Someone took a hold of my wrist as I was about to cross the street, pulling me towards them. Familiar blue faced familiar indigo. We held eye contact for eternity thoughts racing, _how is he alive? I watched him die in my arms. Where else have I seen him?_ I had to go, breaking eye contact, wrestling my arm away, mumbling quick thanks and needing to be somewhere I ran off. Thinking that this was far enough I started at his retreating form. Torn between going to the meeting or follow my rescuer (he would have been fine without his help but thankful, he avoided causing a scene). Chose the former than the latter.

Arriving on time he took shallow breaths, casually strolling into the meeting room, amused at the equal amount of shock except Vermouth she was grinning. Sitting in the chair reserved for the boss I said, "Let's get this meeting started shall we," placing my hands on the desk with an evil grin.

* * *

Having the courage to face guns, bombs, jumping from skyscrapers only trusting an elusive phantom thief and kidnappings is easy. Going to talk to the love of your life that has been patiently waiting for you even though you have been by her side the entire time is difficult. She finds out about the secrets you have kept she might kill you if she finds out about them.

Walking up to the Mouri residence would be the biggest challenge of my life, hands sweat, lips dry, heart pounding ( if I was still alive). Ran opened the door in her apron, flashed a casual smile, tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, hugging me tightly to make sure I was really here.

"Welcome home you mystery loving otaku."

"Glad to be back," hugged none making a move to ending it. Letting go of each other we both went inside. It felt weird coming back to the place I've been living for the past year. Nodding to myself that Mouri-san was out of the house, they had to talk and didn't want him to interrupt them. Ran arrived with a tray of coffee and tea.

"We have to talk," both saying it simultaneously, fighting down a blush that still lingered.

"Ran you can go ahead."

"Shinichi while you were gone it made me reflect on something," placing her cup on the table she continued, "I decided it was time to tell you. This past year made me reflect on some things," confused on what was happening, I let her continue.

"The truth is I…"

**TBC **

**Left it on another cliffhanger (evil laugh). Sorry to say this but cliffys keeps you on your toes, ne. I bet all you of you already figured out what Ran was going to say but I won't answer till the next few chapters. R n R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story **

**Warnings include grammar/ spelling errors, a bunch of AU's, OOCness and Shinichi negative aspect of the world.** **This is not a KaiShin story if you don't like it don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cold as ice

People remain oblivious to the truth handed to them. They watch the world as they want to see it. Remain naïve enough to believe in their ideas of a perfect world. There all idiots… there's no win or lose in this, no higher or lower… there is always only One truth. That truth is that this world is completely imperfect. I'm not one to judge, I was one of those people till with time I saw the darker aspects of the world. My perceptive on life changed to grey.

Once you have lived as long as I, seeing countries grow and fall, human revolutions, wars that last for decades, temporarily peace, poverty, man's cruelty, the beginning of life and death, the end of all life.

Death has been following has been following me for as long as I could remember. Punishing me of my past mistakes, viewing so much death can drive the strong willed people to the brick of insanity. I've tried countless times to kill myself. After sometime I realised I couldn't die that was the cold hard truth.

I met other supernatural creatures; they were in hiding from humans. Humans were afraid of what they couldn't understand. We supernatural creatures are part of what humans fear. For fun I created an agency that grew quickly. We prevented humans from discovering our existence, kept them safe from the shadows. The agency had no name, it was fun to listen on the stories they made about us. New members were taken in to teach the art of blending in with human societies. I selected a group of humans with a unique set of skills to join. They were in charge of overseeing that we were blending in perfectly with humans. No one has ever seen my face as the big boss of the agency, all they know about me is that I'm the oldest among them, joining ever few years under false names so nobody would ask questions of an unauthorised vampire roaming the streets.

The other interesting thing that has happened is of a young ambitious man who found out my secret. He asked if I could join the Black organization, cliché as it sounds considering they wear nothing but black to help him accomplish his goals of creating a perfect world, hearing it all before I shrugged none chantly and agreed it wasn't like I had to do anything. Saving people's lives was starting to get boring. The agency could run on its own without his help.

Before Shinichi arrived at the meeting, there sat the top agents Rum, Gin, Vermouth, Vodka, Chianti, Bourbon and Kir. Waiting to hear the biggest news of their life. Vermouth was sitting casually looking at her nails without a care in the world next to the chair reserved of the _Boss_. Rum sat across Vermouth looking at his phone waiting to see if there were any reports coming in from his subordinates. Gin sat next to him tapping his foot impatiently a minute away from walking out of meeting room. Vodka tried to calm him down sitting next to him. Bourbon and Kir were sitting anxiously debating to fight or flight. Chianti was wiping clean her gun. Gin couldn't handle the tension any longer he asked, "Does anyone know why we were called here?"

Rum said, "The only one who might know is Vermouth since she's the boss's favourite."

Every head turned towards Vermouth's direction. She looked highly amused, keeping a secret that she had the key to.

"Why are here to see the _Boss_," the whole room was stunned to silence.

"What is the _Boss _like?" Bourbon said curiously.

"He is young; intelligent for his age and let's see Gin I think you have crossed paths with him once before."

All heads turned towards Gin, he looked mildly surprised trying to remember who he crossed paths with to fit that description. He looked suspiciously at Vermouth and asked, "What's the catch? You have been giving us in formation with little to no trouble."

"There is none, I just want to see your shocked faces when you meet him."

They could hear footsteps slowly making its way here. "Speak of the devil," she smirked triumphantly. Walking in was one Kudou Shinichi. Equal amounts of shock were heard all around. He sat on the chair reserved for the _Boss_ saying, "Let's get this meeting started shall we."

"Where is the real boss, you can't have been alive when this organization started!"

Calmly explaining he said, "That is true I joined the organization four years ago as a secret member that no one except the original Boss and Vermouth but sadly he died three years ago and appointed me as the new boss running in the shadows. Nobody would panic if they heard of my existents. Vermouth here can verify if you don't believe me," pointing towards Vermouth.

"What was your mission?" Rum asked.

"Before I answer your question, I hear there are rats among us," smiling dangerously at Kir and Bourbon.

Bourbon and Kir ran out of the meeting splitting apart, it made the hunt more interesting for him. He caught up to Bourbon first slitting his throat watching the blood flow for a minute going after Kir second giving her time to say her goodbye, I cut in before she could reveal my identity shooting her in the back. I still want to work from the shadows. I sat back on the chair without a drop of blood. You know the old saying if someone can't do it right just do it yourself. There is plenty of rats still left but I'll leave them for now I need to get back.

"Going back to your previous question before I was interrupted. My mission was to be his eyes and ears looking for members such as the two that infiltrated and expel of them quietly. My other mission was to find a way to make him immortal but sadly I couldn't have made that possible," sighing in mock defeat.

Gin asked angrily, "Are you not supposed to be that famous detective. How do we know you aren't going to turn us to the law enforcement?"

"Being a detective was just a cover. If I wanted to I could have but I didn't did I, Gin. Don't think I have forgotten about Tropical island were you made a trade without any of our consent and feed me that poison. That could be regarded as treason. I kept you alive you know why because you are one of the most important members of the Organization," he said as he was talking to a friend casually over lunch. Gin didn't say anything throughout the entire meeting.

"If no one has anything else to say let's begin."

"The real reason I called you is that we will be planning an all-out attack called Project Firework.

* * *

The next day I decided to go back to school. I met up with Ran and Sonoko she was glad in a strange way to see me. She went over the latest gossip. I used an art that I've learnt long ago to ignore everything she said. She asked that where chibi-san was. Ran answered for me saying that he went to America. Ran has been angry since we talked last night. I let her have her space the real challenge would be if she will forgive me or even talk to me again.

Entering the school, the student body were completely silent like they were seeing a ghost. Was understandable since the freshmen only thought I was a legend and my classmates thought I was long dead but it still felt uncomfortable being started at.

In class I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. All I could think about was yesterday's encounter with the Kaito look alike maybe it really wasn't him. My tattoo didn't react when we touched but I have to meet him again to make sure. Megure-keibu called around lunchtime to come help with a case. The teachers were used to it, they gave me a year's worth of work to complete.

The case was simple it didn't really need my help. I fear for the future of the police if they can't even solve cases like these. Heading over to Agasa-hakase instead of my place to do check-up as per Haibara's instructions. I am grateful to her for getting me out of my house. I think, scratch that I know she enjoys making me her test subject.

She was sitting in an armchair, approaching her she was smiling not fully but it was still there.

"What's so funny?"

"Kudou-kun remember that picture Kudou-san took," of course I remember that thing will haunt him forever.

"Congratulations, that picture has become the second most viral."

"You enjoy watching me suffer don't you," scratching the back of my head.

With nothing else to say, I said, "What was the most viral picture?"

She took out her phone and showed me a picture of an orange dyed half-Brit being compared to a carrot. It was funny I could see why it hit the most likes. She motioned I should follow her to the lab.

"Where is Agasa?"

Plunging the needle in she said, "I sent him out to do grocery shopping."

Humming in response. She did some checks ups once she was satisfied she let me leave. By the doorway she asked if I had any knowledge on why the transformation was different than she anticipated. I shrugged, answering that wasn't it a scientists job to find out. She countered with isn't it also a detectives job, walking away I replied, "Touché,"

The short distance to my house I thought over what she said. Is it because of my tattoo? It hasn't reacted since that day. What if it was due to the reaction of the antidote? If so does that mean Kaito is still alive somewhere. I can't be jumping to conclusions I'm a detective I have to have all the facts before I reach my conclusions. Past all the rational thoughts a small voice said maybe he could still be alive. There would be no point in stressing over what if's maybe I might meet this person again.

_**A week later**_

News of Kaitou KID's final show has spread far and wide. The jewel he has stolen has yet to return. Does it mean that he will not return it building a reputation of not giving back a single jewel? Jewel owner Haru Momo isn't too worried about the return of the jewel. She says that she got something far more valuable. As a Kaitou Kid fan herself she received a signed autograph and a single red rose from KID. Nakamori Ginzo head of the Kaitou kid taskforce is furious. Suzuki Jirokichi is blowing up over the fact that KID's last heist was not a challenge from him.

Shinichi was reading a book trying to get away from all the buzz of the transfer students that were coming today. It didn't help that one of them was going to live with Ran for a month. I can already see Mouri-san looking upset at the mention of another free loader. Why I would willingly participate, it is a good question because Ran forced me to. I can understand why, she is worried about my well-being. I will go through it, doesn't mean I will like it.

Other thoughts have been troubling me as I was trying to read this book. The white-clad thief _was he alright, why had the agency been after him and how did he know I was a vampire? He let me drink a lot of his blood plus he was hurt from the gun wound. Stupid thief knocking me out before I could ask any questions. It was more powerful due to my heightened senses. _

When class started you could feel the excitement in the air. Everyone holding in their breaths. Unexpectedly rose petals started to fall some of us were enchanted, the girls were giddy with excitement and I was just plain confused who could be doing this. I was shocked to find the person who rescued me in front of the class.

This was going to be fun, going to the same school as Tantei-kun, a mischievous smirk played.

"Kaito I'm warning you don't cause trouble or else," leaving it unfinished to think of what she will do to me.

Placing my hand on my heart, "Aoko I swear I won't cause any trouble," a least not for today that went unsaid. I could tell she was thinking the same thing, sighing in defeat we walked to Teitan high school. We got lost along the way due to Aoko's misdirection. I knew the layout of the school but I couldn't go around knowing the place Aoko will get suspicious. I have to play the role of the hopelessly lost teenager. A teacher passing by took pity on us and pointed in the direction we had to go. Snapping my fingers Aoko asked that what it was for. Smiling I said that it was nothing. We walked in the class. Aoko wasn't surprised in the least to see rose petals spread all over the class. The class was shocked of how the transfer students looked similar but still had subtitle differences to their own classmates. Shinichi looked dumbstruck, gaping, processing what's going on. I offered a rose to the homeroom teacher, she blushed. We began to introduce ourselves.

"Hello, I'm Nakamori Aoko."

"And I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire," taking a bow.

**TBC **

**The next 2 chapters are for the Kaitou kid fans. Well more like chapter 6. Chapter 5 is more of a prep chap for the actual heist. Does anyone know how to write a heist note like maybe give some tips? **

**Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism, improving my writing and boosting the will to continue writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned MK/DC but alas it belongs to its respective owner.**

**Warnings include spelling/ grammar errors, a bunch of AU's, mentions of attempted suicide and OOCness. This is not a KaiShin story if you don't like it don't read it. **

**A/N: It has come to my attention that I'm kind of making it confusing and I humble apologise so to make it fare I'll start explaining chapters a bit more starting with this one, also chapter 4 started with Shinichi's POV. The monologue is in Kaito's POV. **

**Yose Hyuann- Thank you for the advice on how to write the heist note.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Preparing for the grand finale

Humans have claimed to be the highest in the food chain. They weren't always like this. We use to be one of the lowest living in a world of kill or be killed, we still do. We were weak, unlike other creatures who roam the Earth which could protect themselves, were bigger, and had a lust for blood. We had to use our wits. Using our smarts we have learned to create food from the Earth, hunt, build inventions that have helped mankind revolutionize into a better tomorrow, created skyscrapers that reach the heavens and we are continuing to grow every day. During my life I have seen the up's and down's of mankind. My perceptive on life was an endless amount of colours but it dulled over the years.

Once you have lived as long as I, seeing countries rise and fall, human revolutions, wars that last for decades, temporarily peace, poverty, man's cruelty, the beginning of life and death, the end of all life.

I made countless friends over the centuries. The most painful part was watching them die as I continued to move on. There were moments when I couldn't cry no matter how hard I tried, does that make a heartless person? There are times when I try die but it always leads to near death experience before being pulled back to the world of the living.

I walked the streets alone one night passing by the homes with happy families, I would envy them sometimes. A shadow moved slightly, this person was following me a while. They must be an amateur giving away his/her presence. Speeding up, ducking into alleyways, watching the mystery person from the corner of my eye. When I thought this was far enough from unwanted spectators, called out to this person. There wasn't any point in hiding anymore, made it easier for them to come to me and not the other way around. The person was uncertain judging by how long it's taking for them to come out of their hiding place, thinking about calling backup. She jumped down from a top of the roof, what greeted me was a young women in about her early twenties, long messy haired brunette with blue eyes. As a sign of peace I lifted my hoodie to reveal my identity.

"What do I owe the pleasure to see the sight of such a beautiful lady?" trying flattery to ease the growing tensing. It didn't work.

"Stop with the flattery, I'm here to take you in vampire," with so much venom I felt offended.

"Sorry you may have the wrong guy, I'm not the person you are looking for or am I a vampire or any supernatural creature to begin with. I am just an ordinary human."

She stepped closer, circling around me for a better inspection under her breath she muttered, "How can it be possible, he has the same aura as _Him _yet he is defiantly human that doesn't make sense, unless…"

I started to walk away as she was thinking looking up I signalled for her to follow. We talked throughout the night clearing the confusion. Later on we became friends, she scolding me a few times setting me on the straight and narrow, she told about the agency she worked for I told her about my goals. One day bounty hunters found out about my existence and I had to leave. Years later while I was sleeping under a shady tree she jumped out me, took my hand and we towards a witch's house. Observing her I saw how she became older and she was wearing a wedding ring. She must have married that police officer who is now paying attention to catching an international wanted thief but it was a relief she was able to move on. At some point she let go when I was steady on my feet still not talking to me.

We reached a haunted house which could mean one thing we're here to see a witch. Opening the door was probably this person's servant or something because she walked passed him without batting an eye. There sat a young woman with red hair who look my initial age, learning a long time ago looks can be deceiving. We sat down to talk that was the first time she spoke seems this person is a friend of some sorts by the way she speaks openly to her. She asked the witch for a favour on my behalf. I didn't or ask for any help but the look in her eye told me to accept it. The people who are after me are becoming obstacles in my goals. She came with the idea to turn me back into a child. I had to mention the conditions behind my immortality from what I could gather. I don't age but I can still killed but instead of dying I would lose all my memories since I can't remember how I became immortal in the first place, my memories are sealed up somewhere so I won't be able to access them till I find out what it is sealed up in and the last thing is that this ritual so to speak is only half complete and very unstable because of whatever this is, pulling up a sleeve showing the tattoo. I suspect that it will take its toil in the next 10- 15 years ending in my impending death but those are just my hypothesis. She seemed upset at the revelation, smiling I said that it wasn't all that bad everything had to die at some point right and that I was grateful I she was trying to help me accomplish my goals. The witch seemed to know what I was talking about. When we were done discussing the plan we put it into motion. Was the last time I saw the person who has been helping someone she barely knew of.

Spinning my tablet in class, smiling at the absence of one Hakuba Saguru. He was called in by one of the taskforce members to help solve the heist note I sent earlier. Nakamori-keibu must really be angry right now. What I wouldn't give to go watch them go against each other. I haven't been able to prank him. Has it only been a day since he made me sign a contract to seal the deal, it felt longer. Have to wait for the till the next KID heist. Aoko grabbed my tablet, forcing me out of my thoughts.

* * *

"Kaito has been looking at this at this for too long."

"Come on Ahoko, I was looking at the new heist note KID-sama has sent," with a poof getting my tablet back and showing her the news article of the KID heist note. Every news outlet has been streaming it, how they managed to get it I don't know.

Akako walked towards us placing herself around my shoulders. What schemes she's up to I have no idea. She plans anything funny I'm ready to dye her hair different colours. Aoko remained oblivious to her antics. Every guy in class threw daggers my way. Jealous as how I could get the attention of _the_ Akako. They could happily have her attention I never wanted it, led to so much trouble. She has tried to kill me multiple times as KID but she has also saved me before. Bending down, she whispered in my eye, "You shouldn't go to your next heist. I heard from Lucifer that the countdown has will start to accelerat once you meet the demon in black. Careful little dove your wings are slowly falling," sounding concerned.

"I have said it before I'm not KID-sama," with a slight scowl.

She untangled herself walking towards Aoko. They talked about the KID heist. Akako said that the show was going to be a blast, looking towards me. Aoko was too preoccupied in her rants about how her father would catch KID to notice anything.

The teacher walked in being cheerful, interesting, I swear I set up something for honey and feathers to fall in the teacher's lounge and made their hair go up in an afro dyeing it different colours. The class was snickering so mission accomplished. Couldn't pin point where her good mood was coming from. One of the girls calmed down enough to ask the question that's been on my mind. She answered happily saying that the king of pranksters and disturbing classes is the last day of school for him since being transferred to a new school after Golden week. Something clicked how could I forget about the student exchange program. They so conveniently chose Aoko and I, we have one of the highest grades, to go to Teitan high school for a month. I'm honoured about the proposition and offended the teachers through a party about our leave (more like celebrating a month free of Kaito). As a farewell I swapped the entire school's clothing (except Akako's and mine); girls were wearing the guy's uniform and vice-verse dyeing everyone's hair. Most my classmates would miss my pranks, other would be able to sleep easily.

The end of the day came around I had to run off to the Blue parrot to begin my plans for the heist. I felt bad for leaving Aoko to walk home alone, promised I would make it up to her. It was empty in the bar it wasn't open yet, perfect time to plan for the heist. Jii-chan flipped the pool table showing the blueprints and inventory. Unconsciously started shuffling a deck of cards, the plan of how we are going to make this heist big, extravagant and spectacular for the fans as an added bonus I can annoy Nakamori-keibu. I gave them a longer time period to figure out the heist note and set up traps. We had to be cautious since we will be dealing with detectives. The half-Brit prick would show up but his become predictable after some time. The date I've set up would possibly mean Hattori would show up to challenge me. Not having as much experience in going against him, from what I have observed he is a good a detective as Hakuba (gag). His downfall will be his hot head. The biggest challenge is Shinichi now that he has gotten is original body back. We will have to warrant specific measures. The cards disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was getting late, taking my bag, waving bye to Jii-chan I went home. The final piece of the puzzle needed a third person to help. Couldn't ask for an outsider's help, it would be like waving a sign saying, "I'm KID, arrest me," arriving home the lights were on, good meant Kaa-san hasn't left yet.

She was about to finish dinner. During dinner I asked for her help. She was elated at the idea of helping me out, she was taking about some of the heists Tou-san needed her help with. A family of thieves bonding over a big heist, how ironic. The main theme of the upcoming heist was that it was going to end in a bang and going to be talked about for years to come.

* * *

Shinichi was sitting in a café with Ran and Sonoko. Sonoko was talking about a rumour of the transfer students that were going to join the school next week. I can maybe sneak away without anyone noticing. About to put my plans into action, Sonoko focused all her attention towards me. Rummaging in her bag she pulled out her phone scrolling to the KID notice. She not so kindly asked to solve to it. I refused. Going to KID heists was associated with Conan as the KID Killer. Not Kudou Shinichi homicide detective, solving murders not chasing after petty thieves. I would like to separate the two. The magician under the moonlight treated mw as an equal in our game of wits and something about him seems familiar. Sonoko kept persisting till I caved. Ran was apologetic next to her. The note read:

Follow the Cheshire cat

As he shall lead you to the **Phantom circus**

As the ring master

I shall stand in as the first and last performance

Upon an immortal audience

Before disappearing as the phantom I am

-KID [KID Doodle]

I read the heist note once more I couldn't make it out at first glance. Sonoko was anticipating an answer from me, observing the way she tapped her foot impatiently. With a sigh, I told her I have to research a bit more but I'll try to get back as soon as I can. The next day came quicker than expected.

No news have been reported that the taskforce have figured out the riddle. Nakamori-keibu might forget about his pride and ask for outside help. Time was running out. Ran told me that Nakamori-keibu called Mouri-san needing the great 'Sleeping Kogoro's' snickering at the thought of him trying to decipher KID's note. Sonoko called checking if I solved it yet I told her not yet, I still needed time to solve it. KID what are you up to, with this tricky note, slamming the door heading over to assist Megure-keibu in a case walking with a cup of coffee in hand.

**A/N: I posted early since it's my b-day (confetti). I have a question for anyone who might know. What happened to Aoko's mom like they don't mention anything in the anime so wondering do you guys know? Review your answers on the failed attempt at a riddle (goes off to sulk).**

**See you next illusion~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own DC/MK. I only own OC Haku Momo who will probably appear once or twice.**

**Warnings include spelling/grammar errors, a bunch of AU's and OOCness. This is not a KaiShin story if you don't like it don't read it. **

**A/N: I can't write in Osakaen so bear with me I wrote without the accent.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bang

The day of the heist arrived. The Kaitou Kid fans have camped out at the Beika art museum since the day before, hoping to get a good spot to watch the heist. Jewel owner Haku Momo has said that she is excited that the Moonlight magician is targeting her jewel as a fellow K.K.F (**read- I'm too lazy to say the full Kaitou Kid Fan so I'll be using abbreviations**) she has asked Nakamori-keibu and his taskforce members to set up as minimum traps as possible and helicopters as not to disturb visitors visiting the museum. Their traps won't be helpful; Kid will find a way to turn their efforts against them.

Intending to spend the day in the library, sitting comfortably in a chair, one hand holding a copy of _the Sign of four _and nesting a cup of fresh brewed coffee. Need as much time to relax and unwind, later today Sonoko is going to drag us to the Kid heist. Trying to get out of going, she wouldn't have any of it saying that I'm her only chance at meeting Kid-sama. Finishing my cup of coffee, I headed downstairs to make another. My parents weren't home, they left some errands.

Someone knocked on the door while making a fresh cup of coffee, shuffling to door, I didn't expect Hattori to be standing there, beckoning him to come in. I went back to the kitchen gathering two cups for the both of us, sat down in the armchair across him, handing his cup to him. "Hattori what are you doing here and where's Toyama-chan?"

"I came here to see you, heard from Kazuha who heard from Neechan that you are back in town couldn't believe it so here I am!"

I showed a deadpan stare clearly not believing him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Fine you caught me. Kazuha and I came here to see the Kid heist since it only starts later Kazuha went over to Neechan's place."

They came here all the way from Osaka to see a Kid heist. Kid doesn't do much heists over there so much heists over there, so I understand. Everyone from all over is coming to see the heist. They should just dedicate today a Kid national holiday. Better yet they shouldn't it would fuel Kid's already huge ego. Should I warn I warn him of Kid's antic, nah, it would be more fun for him to discover it on his own.

He wanted to go explore Beika. Why the sudden interest, he's been here more than once. I didn't stop him from going, even wished him some luck as I was walking back to the library, calling out, stopping me in my tracks. He used many methods of persuasion, reluctant at first persuasion, reluctant at first but he kept pushing. Pointless to keep resisting I gave in.

We spent a good two hours playing tourist. He kept boasting about how Osaka is better than Tokyo while walking around, rolling my eyes at his speech. Went by the Beika art museum, it was packed with K.K.F's as far as the eye can see. A small crowd gathered around a performer; we didn't get to see much of the magician since the crowd was growing. Other entertain also began to preform around the courtyard. Reminded me of the Kid heist note I solved yesterday.

_When I got home, parents were out of the house for the night. In the library, reviewing reports and cold cases, the note had been tugging at my curiosity. The thief made this note tricky doesn't mean I won't be able to solve even if I tried most of the previous day. Late morning came around, solving the puzzle. My muscles felt stiff sitting in one position for a long period of time, glancing at the time. I was going to be late to meet up with Ran. My phone rang most likely Megure-keibu; unexpectedly it was Nakamori-keibu on line. He as if I could go down to the station to help consult. He must be calling about the heist note. I can't go down Ran will literally kill me so over the phone I told him the answer. He was grateful since none of the people who were helping none of them have them solved it yet. _

_Met up with Ran and Sonoko over lunch, during lunch Sonoko asked, "Did you solve it yet?"_

"_Hi Sonoko, I'm fine, thanks for asking," saying it sarcastically. Rolling her eyes, not offering further comment, I explained the hidden meaning behind the heist note. _

"_Kid's note wasn't that difficult once you have figured out the location. The fifth line "Upon an immortal audience" references to a never aging audience and that only leads to an art museum, but the problem was which one. The second line "As he shall lead you to the __**Phantom circus**__" made me question why was Phantom circus in English. I tried to retranslate into Japanese, but it gave me nothing. Looking through jewels on the web that has a story about a phantom circus the jewel I got was the __**Fántasma melody **__which translates to Phantom in Greek melody in English. Lead to the location Beika art museum. The first line "Follow the Cheshire cat" gives you the date since the Cheshire cat is a character in the Adventures of Alice in wonderland as a mischievous guide that only leaves a mischievous smile in is wake and is often compared to the moon, searching for the next crescent moon and it so happens the next one is on the 4__th__ of May. The fourth line "I shall stand in as first and last performance" that need a bit of concentration, I was able to figure it out by chance when I cast a glance at a clock then it hit me. The fourth line has a double meaning roughly translating to "I am beginning and ending" which would be about midnight. The final line "Before disappearing as the phantom I am" means… that he will be announcing his retirement after this final heist." _

_I watched as Sonoko's expression turn from anticipation, excitement, sadness and finally determination. Nothing can get the president of the K.K.F's down; she's probably on her way to plan an immediate meeting with her fellow members. Ran and I were left alone; she asked how long I've been working on it. I said for a while it was a half-truth, but I don't want to worry her by saying for two days straight. We talked about that night and amended our relationship official announcing we were dating. _

At a café Hattori and I caught up with each other, exchanging information on cases we've solved. People would see two teenage boys talking to each other when they are walking past, none the wiser. Only their close friends would know placing this two together spells trouble. When I think a bit, it is strange that not a single case has appeared, not trying to be ungrateful but with Hattori here shouldn't the murder magnets intensify. Come to think of it nothing goes wrong at Kid heists.

Hattori fished out his phone out his phone glancing at it for a minute before announcing we were heading back to my place. Who am I to argue with him, it means going back to the comforts of home.

The way his body language changed from before and after he saw the text, storing it away for later examination. The last stretch he decided to have a race, running ahead of me, following at a slower pace. Opening the door, everyone jumped out shouting, "Surprise! Happy birthday."

A mask of confusion showed because Ran stepped forth and explained that it was May 4th my birthday," realization showed, Hattori patted himself on the back. He must have come to take me out of the house that's why Hattori has been acting strange all day, the pieces of the puzzle fit perfectly. Ran said that I was an idiot for forgetting my birthday every year, scratching my cheek sheepishly.

The truth is that I've always remembered my birthday but chose not to celebrate it. When you have lived for as long as I have, birthdays begin to lose their meaning. I would be lying if I said that was the only reason. The main reason is that it is a painful reminder of what I did on the same day years ago. How can I celebrate today like nothing ever went wrong with that person's blood on my hands rather trying to treat this day as any other day.

They put so much effort into setting up this party; the least I can do is try enjoying it. The Kid heist drew near my parents said they would clean up after us so we all could go to the heist.

* * *

The amount of Kid fans tripled from the last time we were here. Many of them were dressed up as Kid, waving banners and posters, markets have formed around the museum selling KID goods. You would think a festival was taking place.

Sonoko was able to get us exclusive tickets into the museum for all of us. A taskforce member pinched our cheeks hard checking if we were wearing a mask, had to go through a few procedures before being allowed inside. The girls split from the boys since they were in detective mode to notice the girls were no longer with them.

Hattori and Shinichi went to investigate the case the Fántasma melody is being held. The jewel was a diamond shaped amethyst. Hakuba was inspecting the jewel and case. The inspector thought to not put any traps on the case just around it, has been pointless to trap the case because the magician-thief always goes past them.

Shinichi felt an incoming headache from what was about to happen. Hattori and Hakuba were bickering the moment they laid eyes on each other, to be more precise Hattori did most of the arguing and Hakuba calmly explained things. He chose to ignore Hattori, acknowledging Shinichi. Hattori and Hakuba walked in different directions, leaving Shinichi to his own thoughts.

A sandy blond man stood next to him, "Do you admire this gem I see you are looking intensely at it."

Seeing him for the first time I said, "Hmm, sorry I was thinking about something," slightly embarrassed.

"Do you know the story of this gem…. tantei-kun?"

"Yes, I did some research," replying automatically without considering the last part, "The legend was of a young girl who longed for her village to be happy since they were clouded by despair from their lack of harvest. She began to play a beautiful melody in the centre of her village in the hopes of uplifting the cloud of despair. The villagers were furious and began to take their frustrations on her, but she never gave up. One day a cloaked traveller passed through. He happened to see how distressed she was from her hard work. He gave her a jewel said to give you your deepest desire when you hold it up to the moonlight. When the full moon came around, she held it to the moonlight praying for her wish to come true. The jewel glowed surrounding the meadow she stood; the unexpected happened a circus was on the empty wheat field. The villagers heard the commotion running out of their homes. The old and young stayed up the entire night taking pleasure in the festivities forgetting about their troubles. Once the sun rose, all traces of the circus was gone as if they never existed in the first place. The last thing they remember was the elegant melody of the girl. The villagers beg the girl to bring back the circus; she refused because she couldn't remember anything," automatically something clicked.

"KID," it was late he was already gone. It would be pointless to search for him. There were a few minutes left till KID made his appearance. The excitement in the air contagious. The traps were set, the taskforce were waiting for orders, helicopters were on standby, and the detectives readying themselves for a battle of wits. The stage has been set now it is time for the main attraction to make his grand entrance.

The fans began to countdown, "Three….Two…..One!"

In a puff of pink smoke, standing outside in the middle of the KID fans on a pillar was none other than the elusive Kaitou Kid.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said fluently in English, "this may be my final performance. I'll make sure I'll end my in a bang," showing his infamous smirks. Nakamori-keibu told his men to stand their ground this might have been a trap. The people in the museum left premises in a hurry, leaving behind the taskforce and detectives, going in to capture the thief now would be next to impossible with all the people gather outside. The inspector was smart enough to realize that fact. Kid was using the crowd to his advantage.

Kid snapped his fingers; the power went out not only in the building but all over the city. Luckily the museum had a backup generator. People were bewildered, pilots in the helicopters tried switch on their head lights, and nothing happened it remained dark.

White lamps floated over their heads, one by one peacefully fluttering in the still night. The audience was captivated by the beauty. Bringing them down to Earth, they exploded replacing the tranquillity into bubbling excitement, the crowd began to cheer.

The sky was filled with hues of endless colour. The colours began to sink close enough to touch. The colours took shape forming fierce tigers jumping through rings, gigantic elephants walking elegantly despite their size, ferocious lions roared with pride and other animal formed. Performers took to the sky some examples were ballerinas, acrobats, tightrope walkers and more were involved. At the centre of it all was Kaitou Kid as the ring master.

Marvelling his audience with magic they have never seen before, brought a smile on his carefully crafted Poker Face, this were the moments when he will miss being KID. The adrenaline of the chase, the satisfaction of obtaining the jewel and getting to annoy Nakamori-keibu was all good but making people smile with my magic was worth all the effort.

He lifted his top hat taking a bow, the cover of the night hiding his features as his final farewell to his beloved fans. A spectacular fireworks display captured the night in bright colours again. A KID doodle seemed to wink at them. They didn't know the magician-thief has long left to capture his prize. Preparing for the second act, inside the gallery the taskforce members and Hattori were staring out the window, a puff of pink smoke appeared on top of the case, sat Kaitou KID on top of the case with his prize in his gloved hand, "Nakamori-keibu of you wanted to see my performance so badly you could have went out and watched. The Fántasma melody would've been in good hands," he cooed.

With a mock gasp, KID stood atop the case, taking a bow, "Greetings Tantei-san, Tantei-han, Tantei-kun, it is such an honour for all of you to gather for me~," placing a hand to his chest continued saying, "It's such an honour," smirking smugly. Nakamori-keibu barked orders to capture the thief as predicated they fell into some traps the magician-thief set up and some of their own like being caught in a net. Nakamori-keibu got the worst of it by wearing a t-shirt that said _I love KID _while being stuck to the wall decorated with all different colours paraded as a piece of art, he was saying some very colourful words.

The detectives were tad difficult to lose but not impossible. Along the way both Hattori and Hakuba sprang a trap; chaining them together and being suspended in the air by a sticky green net. Shinichi didn't spring a single trap as he had his way to the roof. A fresh wave of air hit him as he walked towards thief. The stars twinkled in mischief, foretelling the next few events that was about to happen.

Said thief was holding the jewel towards the moon. The jewel glowed red covering the white-clad thief he muttered, "I finally found it," breaking into a genuine smile turning to face the detective with a KID like smirk, "I see you have returned you have returned to your original body Tantei-kun or should I say Meitantei."

"I see you have found what you are searching for, retiring for good Kid afraid I'm going to capture you," he said cockily. He didn't want it to end so soon the elusive thief had been a refreshing change in his never-ending cycle. Going toe to toe with him in a battle of wits and not worry about someone dropping dead, the thief's moral code. He was his equal and rival and he liked talks they had on the roofs.

"I'm truly touched, you care about a no-good thief like~"

If he was observing his surroundings, would've seen the glint of a sniper hidden in the shadows. A fire rang out going through my right hip, pushing me out of the way he literally taking a bullet to the chest for me.

Half dragging and half carrying him to cover, leaning him against the wall. Safely hidden away from the snipers all my attention was focused on Shinichi bleeding out. I couldn't take him to a hospital with all the snipers that may be around. Not to mention I have my own bleeding it stop, tearing my a piece of my cape as a makeshift bandage for the time being. _They _are getting desperate if they would shot when it's as populated as it is now. Kneeling in front of him, sorry I was going to be selfish and keep you alive; I can't let you leave just yet. I have a strict policy of no one gets hurt and I'm obligated to ably by that rule. Cutting my wrist on an impulse, I placed it in his mouth, purely on instinct he sprouted fangs biting into my arm, biting back a scream. He kept on drink I couldn't let my arm go till fatigue washed over me, just remembering how I was also bleeding out. I had to prey my arm away from him or he was going to deplete since he was out of control and it was harder than it seemed, slightly panicked until Shinichi regained consciousness, eyes glowing clear blue sending a familiar chill running down my spine, the bullet wound healed quickly.

I couldn't move as much as I want to, Shinichi wanted to ask question I simply looked towards where the sun was going to rise. The end drew close, the circus performers disappeared like the phantoms they were. You know the old saying save the best act for last. He took that saying to heart because as the sun rose confetti fell as the final ending of his performance. Nakamori-keibu all were cheerful smiles as they made their traps watching the final trick the thief would do.

Didn't have the energy to answer any the questions the detective would throw at him if he barely had some of the answers himself, grabbing a can of sleeping gas, used it on him. It should be ten times as powerful with Shinichi's heighted senses. As he was barely conscious, he saw that person that has be gone for so long he whispered, "Happy Birthday… Kaito."

Glancing back, I was puzzled, _how did he figure out my identity and why is saying it's my birthday? There is no time to reflect on it I'm losing to much blood. I don't want to get caught just yet. _Once confirming the snipers were gone, I stood up a wave of dizziness hit, don't know how long until I lose awareness. The helicopters left long ago all thinking I already left. Below the crowd were preoccupied with the confetti, using the grappling hook to safely land in an alleyway. I changed into my civilian clothes making no less than two steps, collapsing at lose of so much blood; time was running out, pulling my phone out to call Jii-chan to pick me up at my location. Dark spots clouded my vision it was getting disoriented didn't have the energy to stay conscious, passing out in a pool of my own blood.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I tried writing a heist, but it didn't turn out how I expected. It turned out better (jumping up and down in excitement). If I can get enough reviews, I will post the next chapter earlier than expected. **

**~See you next illusion **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to Gosho Aoyoma. **

**Warnings include grammar/spelling mistakes, a bunch of AU's, OCCness and Shinichi with conflicted emotions. This is not a Kai/Shin fic if you don't like it don't read it.**

**A/N: It wasn't how I planned it, but I guess it turned out better than I expected. Tsk, this plot bunnies. This chapter follows after chapter four.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Transfer students

We began to introduce ourselves, "Hello, I'm Nakamori Aoko. And I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire," taking a bow. The teacher asked if the petals were his doing, beaming Kaito clasped his hands together and all the petals disappeared, leaving astonished students in complete awe. The poor teacher could feel that it was going to be a long month if the stories she's heard were true.

The teacher assigned seats to them still awestruck for the display that happened earlier. Kaito sat in the sit behind Shinichi must be some sort of twist of fate. Aoko sat next to him.

Shinichi looked like he has seen a ghost, becoming paler than he already was. The phantom thief was perfectly in his civilian identity like nothing ever happened that night.

_When he came too, the thief was long gone. It was bluntly obvious that he wasn't expecting the magician to stick around after he knocked him out. The magician scent was still strong. Using the advantage of people not looking up he followed the trail which in turn lead to a dead end in an alleyway. The scent from then on was cold. He couldn't sleep that night guilty clawing him from the inside-out over the fact he would be the reason the thief dies, not to say in civilian life his friends and family would lose someone dear. Finishing the thought, he became tired rapidly losing energy following deep into sleep._

The lunch bell rang, immediately the entire class crowded around the transfer students. Kaito was soaking the attention, offering girls roses, impressing the guys, answering the questions they asked, performing mild magic tricks and being is over charismatic self. Aoko was shying away at all the attention, Kaito rolled his eyes at how this wasn't usual how Aoko behaviour. A mischievous smirk formed as if reading his thoughts Aoko sent a glare his way, deflating his attempts.

Ran broke up the crowd, giving Kaito and Aoko space to breath. She introduced herself as Mouri Ran then pointing to her two friends, the young heiress, Suzuki Sonoko, and the mystery otaku, Kudou Shinichi. They exchanged small talk for a while, getting to know each other. Kaito felt like he forgot to do something, remembering he flicked his wrist two yellow roses appeared in his hand, handing them to the girls, both blushed. Shinichi rolled his eyes at the magician's antics. Ran asked the both if they would want to join them for lunch, they happily agreed.

They went towards an isolated tree at the back of the school. Kaito was talking animatedly about one thing or another, the entire group were laughing except for Shinichi who was quietly reading.

Ran was concerned; Shinichi hasn't said a word since he met Kuroba-kun. She grabbed Shinichi's arm, stalking away from the group so they could talk privately. She confronted him about it (**scolding him**), he didn't say a word. The annoyance melted away when she gazed into his eyes, they weren't the cerulean she was used to, they were darker, more clouded, finding the right words, looked broken, and without thinking she dived into a hug, comforting him in whatever way possible from whatever is troubling him. He just needed to know that she was always there for him; breaking apart Shinichi looked in better spirits. Walking back to the group Ran caught Kaito's eye, he looked relived for a split second, washed away to a toothy grin he had towards Sonoko and Aoko, must have imagined it.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully much to Kaito's irritation, but a gentleman always keeps his promises. He shuffled a deck of cards when he was bored, Aoko kept sending looks towards him. The end of the day couldn't have come any sooner.

The group were heading over to Poriot, but instead of following with the rest of the girls, Kaito pulled Shinichi with a cheery wave goodbye, in the other direction towards to train station.

The girls looked at another asking a silent question to Aoko. She shrugged confirming their silent worries that he would be all right.

When they were far enough from the girls, they silently walked back, contemplating the incoming conversation. Shinichi broke the ice, he needed answers either way, he asked, "Will you answer all my questions?"

"I'll answer as honestly as I can, tantei-kun," Kaito said.

Shinichi had a million to ask the former thief but the one that stood out was, "Why did you become KID?"

"You don't beat around the bush, do you tantei-kun," he gazed towards the sky in a nostalgic smile, "It's strange, having anticipated it yet I'm drawing blank on where to start," tensing ever so slightly, the Heisei Holmes noticed it.

"If you feel uncomfortable talking about it I can full understand, you don't have to tell me," he reassured

Kaito looked at the detective amused, chuckling lightly, "It's strange but I do want to tell you, I bet Hakubastard would have a field day if I revealed all this to him," grimacing at the thought. "Guess I better start at the beginning," Perfect Poker face smoothing his emotions into a blank, emotionless mask. "My dad, Kuroba Toichi the was original KID, became him 18 years ago to draw away the attention from the Phantom Lady and well, the rest you can say was history. He was a famous magician at the time too, I can still remember the time during his performances on stage how he would amaze the crowd with his magic and how I looked up to him," he said it with so much fondness and adoration, talking about his idol. "But all good things must come to an end at some point," he bitterly, "a shady organization found out about my dad's alter ego asking him to steal a specific gem called Pandora-."

The name brought warning bells to Shinichi as he called to mind a familiar gem the previous boss was looking form, from the legends it was said that if you hold it up to the moonlight it will cry red tears of immortality. He shook his head clearing away the train of thought instead focusing on the thing at hand.

"- dad outright refused but they were persistent to try and convince him, even threating to kill mom and I, but when _they_ went that far he threatened _them_ with information he acquired on them. For a while they never bothered him again, but of course the peaceful days didn't last long because on that night he died in a stage accident which they said was something that went wrong with his equipment but in reality it was murder caused by _them _to silence him so I took it upon myself to take the mantle and hinder _their _plans from getting Pandora."

"So that's why you haven't returned the Fántasma melody yet," Kaito hummed in response as they walked into the train station. They didn't say a word to each other.

They arrived in front of Kaito's house, Shinichi sent a questioning gaze towards, smiling cheekily he said that he came to pick up some off his suitcases and made sure his doves were feed, sent a warning not to touch anything who knows what is booby-trapped. Hmm, who would have thought the eccentric magician's house was so ordinary; he would have thought it would be more like a carnival when we set foot.

Shinichi caught sight of Kaito's bandages on wrist instantly feeling guilty on the events leading up to that moment. Kaito saw the guilty expression on the other teen's expression, "Hey, you know it's not that bad."

"But it is my fault you got hurt, maybe you shouldn't have done that when you were already losing so much blood from the gun wound, you could've left me and saved yourself," he mumbled to mostly himself, the expression on the magician's face was concealed but his eyes were burning in fury.

"How could you say that I should have left you to die Shinichi, after you saved me, what kind of selfish person do you take me for, don't think for a second that you forced me to do anything because you haven't caught the memo I'm an insane, eccentric magician who follows his own orders," he's voice was dripping anger, was a strange sight the teen doesn't usually get anger always hiding it behind a mask of cheerfulness, "I chose to save your life nobody told me to so don't go berating yourself or else you would have to be my next target to my pranks, I can't prank the bastard for the reminder of the month, tsk," the last laced in amusement and something deeper.

The trip back was spent in awkward silence, the Kudou manor door swung wide open, Yukiko tackled Kaito in a bear hug mistaking Kaito for Shinichi, "I'm going to miss you, Shin-chan!"

Yuusaku coughed loudly, gaining Yukiko's attention, "He's not our son."

She looked between a blue faced Kaito and Shinichi sanding still next to him, letting him go, Kaito bent down engulfing a fresh breath of air like it was his life line (**since it is**). She turned to give Shinichi a hug but was met with empty air, blinking she saw him standing next to her husband. Kaito offered Yukiko a rose and she was beaming once again, "Good to see you again, Kai-chan!"

A flicker of recognising passed through the indigo orbs, "Yukki-neesan it's been a long time!"

Shinichi asked quizzing, "Again?"

"That's right we've never told you, Kai-chan's father was my mentor. He taught me everything about wearing disguises. I remember the first time we met you, you gave me a rose just like this, back then you were so adorable."

Coughing again Yuusaku said that they had to leave now to catch the plane, waving their goodbyes and soon they were gone.

The teens were left alone in the mansion of a house. Shinichi pointed to the guestroom and that was the last time they spoke. Kaito stared at the near empty guestroom it had your standard bed, drawer and desktop, boring for his taste but it would have to do, in a puff of pink smoke his clothes were neatly in the drawer, laptop on the desktop, and bed made. He sat cross-legged doing his homework. It was already dark out, twirling the pencil in his hand; he spoke softly glancing at the moon, "What should I do now?"

Turning to the door he said, "You know you can some in."

Moments before Shinichi arrived, he was pacing in the library, feeling guilty. He shouldn't have said all those things to Kaito, he doesn't deserve this. Shinichi believed he let go of the possibility _that person _being alive. By the time he stopped pacing night had already fallen. He made up his mind and went to go talk to Kaito, standing by the door, he didn't have the will, to knock as if Kaito was standing in front of him, he heard him saying wistfully, "What should I do now?"

"You know, you can come in," he said, startling Shinichi's thoughts. A beaming, cross-legged magician greeted him, forgetting why he came here in the first place; Kaito spoke up, "What do I owe the pleasure of your fine visit."

"Cut it out, Kuroba."

Applauding, Kaito said, "You have finally stopped calling me Kid, huge improvement. Now you just have to call me Kaito."

Rolling his eyes in amusement he said, "I'm calling for some takeout, do you want anything in particular."

Swivelling back to focusing on his laptop, he waved nonchalantly saying that anything would do, except for those _**finny things**_, shuddering. Shinichi was disappointed at the lack of conversation, catching his eye Kaito walked up to him slinging his arm over Shinichi's shoulder, talking the night away. Kaito retreated for the night; something struck him as odd he didn't smell any blood on Kaito who was presumably changing his bandages.

* * *

The past week Kaito performed his usual antics, jumping from group to group dusting them with bits of mayhem some laughed, cursed and chased him (**mostly the girls**). In class instead of being met with the usual mop chasing, he met a force deadlier. Ran stood emitting a black aura, a few tables moved away from her.

"Kuroba-san will you please stop interrupting the class," coaxing an innocent smile. He thought for a moment before dyeing everyone's hair, she snapped, chasing Kaito around the classroom joining her was the mop wielding teen.

"Your girlfriend is scary."

"Yeah, don't expect me solve your murder," catching what he just said. He spurred, being more flustered. Kaito grinned ear to ear, an idea forming, he stopped abruptly in the middle of the classroom, facing Ran's kick but dodged slightly he pretended to fall unconscious, the class was instantly silenced Ran bent down in concern at the fallen magician. He held a flower which soaked Ran, the chase was on again. The class snickered and the teacher gave up any hope of continuing the lesson, snapping his fingers, it started to rain in the class, both Shinichi and Kaito were the only ones with an umbrella, all the excitement happened during first period. They could go home early, the soaking class applauded being the natural showman he took a bow. The teacher was counting the days till the troublemaker went back to his own school, some considering taking their vacation days off early.

The group was walking to Poirot café with dyed hair styles. Aoko was used to it while the rest of the girls were fuming, Kaito lagged behind, walking back he caught Kaito as he was about to fall, he looked pale.

Worriedly he asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Seems your girlfriend's kick hit her mark. Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"We both know that it isn't that, besides we both know you wouldn't listen."

"I guess I won't," laughing nervous. He picked up the magician, this motion felt familiar to him, snapping out of his daydream it wasn't time to reminisce on the past.

"You could always see through my masks," falling to sleep against him. Shinichi didn't want to wake the sleeping magician so he carried him back to bed. His uniform lifted slightly against the moonlight, he noticed that there wasn't a wound to be found, not a graze or scar. That wasn't possible, he saw it himself how Kuroba got shot.

Walking out he quietly said, "Kuroba Kaito, who are you really?"

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned DC/MK I would be queen of the universe (author evil laugh) but seriously DC/MK belongs to their respective owner. This chapter begins with Shinichi's POV. **

**Warnings:** Warnings include grammar/spelling mistakes, a bunch of AU's, OCCness and no medical knowledge. This is not a Kai/Shin fic if you don't like it don't read it.

**A/N: In this AU Ran and Shinichi are not childhood friends they met each other about in the second year of middle school. Forgot to mention.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mystery behind Pandora's box

The detective made his way to Agasa-Hakase's. I needed Haibara's for help to find out information. I couldn't do it at the Kudo manor. In case my house guest popped in on my research. I don't know how long Kuroba would be out for, taking the opportunity while it's presented. Knocking on the door, Haibara let me in without any questions. It has become a habit of coming over unexpectedly that she wasn't fazed at my mysterious appearances. I think she remains unfazed by anything I do.

There was a beeping sound, walking towards it led me to a painting, behind it was KID's planted bugs. How long has it been there? That is a question for another day.

I didn't say anything about the bug to the professor or Haibara, it would feed Haibara's ever growing paranoia. She has trusted me with her identity as Miyano Shiho, codename Sherry, former Black Organisation scientists, kept hidden that I'm part of the very people she was escaping from. Once she was found I was going to tie up a lose end but needed her to create an antidote to reverse the effects of the drug. When it was over her use was completed, we bonded over a strange friendship, promising to keep her safe, immediately crushing the bug.

We sat down across each other skipping the chit-chat going straight to business. Shinichi said, "I need your help to find information on Kuroba."

"And why don't you do it yourself," calmly talking as if talking about the weather.

"He is living with me for the duration of student transfer program and I don't want him getting into potential info and erasing it."

She stared directly into my eyes seeing the fire in them, sighing in defeat, we went down to the lab. It looked new, Agasa must have blown up something again. This was a common occurrence in this household, reviewing it over there is a highly explosive magician alone in my house who gets more explosive if he's bored or two scientists, one who enjoys poking me with a needle and the other accidently blows up his inventions every day, rather face the scientists than the magician who repeatedly traumatizes the taskforce. I must hurry back else the books in the library might be the next victims.

She muttered that something was interesting, sounded as though she found what I was looking for, turning in her chair towards me she said, "He's clean, there is nothing to be found. Thieves know how to cover their tracks but-"

Cutting her off I jumped out of my chair, "There is nothing to be found."

Continuing as if I never interrupted, "but there is something suspicious about his records. From what I gathered Kuroba Kaito was adopted, his origins unknown, by a travelling magician at the age of seven, checked his medical records they are clean."

Should I ask Haibara to stop, doesn't feel right to go searching into his private life. I feel stupid letting my detective instincts chase a mystery when there isn't one, jeopardizing our unspoken rule.

"Here comes the interesting part," she said with a smirk, "I researched into his medical records and the one time he has been in the hospital was two weeks, the doctor presented in his report that he collapsed due to over exhaustion, tried to dig up any information from before he was adopted there is nothing."

"That means…" I began.

"That means Kuroba Kaito didn't exist till 10 years ago," she ended off walking back to the living room. Thanking her I bolted out of the house, needing to get some time to myself.

At the corner of my eye someone was tailing me, with further observation uncovered two of the BO. They needed to do a better job of blending in, stepping into a café, ordered a cup of black coffee, smirking **they **are waiting for me to make my move. My phone was in my hand, widening at the time it was getting late and who knows how long my house will stay standing, paying for the coffee, I exited the café, ducking into alleyways and blending into crowds. Once I was far enough from civilians, hid in the shadows waiting for him to get to where I want him.

Gin walked alone, gun facing forward, eyes roaming the shadows for any sign of life, good instincts, I can give him credit, but his biggest mistake was leaving his partner behind, would've been fun with two against one. Jumping down silently behind him, some students don't learn what their teachers have taught them, their goes covering their blind spots, troublesome students.

I pulled a pocketknife to his throat faster than he could flinch, he stiffened on the spot. He must have gotten sloppy, being caught this easily. Picking up the scent of a vain pulsing strongly with fresh blood, mouth-watering blood literally in my fingertips, inching closer to his neck on an impulse. A memory flashed before my eyes as how I easily succumbed into my desires leading to countless bloodshed especially to the one person who was the closest to me, it made me feel disgusted at notion releasing the knife, letting it drop on the ground.

Walking back, placing a hoodie covering most of my features, he turned back to Gin eyes glowing an icy azure with an even colder smile, "I would appreciate if you would stop sending your minions to spy on me _**Asashin-san**_ it's starting to get tiresome of getting rid of them."

Gin stood stock still again this time in shock, there was only one person who called him that name and he was supposed to be long dead, he made sure of it. _A few years back. There was a young boy and his teacher, all members had to be trained and broken at a young age, Gin's teacher according to him was as ruthless as they came but he would always mock him with that name. The boy snapped and killed his teacher with a bullet through the head._

Gin said confused, "Sensei," left unheard as I was out of earshot.

The walk home was filled with questionsI didn't have answers to yet, there was a crash of multiple things, running back, I opened to find Kuroba on the floor surrounded by broken dishes but the most worrisome was how he was burning up, stupid thief should be in bed when his sick, placing him on his bed gently, went to get a wet cloth on his forehead, panicking. It was the first time seeing the calm, cool and cocky magician without his mask. Shinichi said concerned, "Is there anyone I can call?"

"Kaa-san is in Paris and Jii-chan is out on vacation with family so no," ending off laughing which was more coughing.

"I'll need to take you to a hospital," mumbling mostly to myself, "by the way why were you walking about instead of laying in bed?" playfully scolding.

"I felt better once I woke, so I thought to get some flu medicine and a bite to eat. You care so much mother hen," teasing.

"Kaito," Shinichi said in mock irritation.

"Finally, you called me by my name. Took you long enough," smiling slightly.

I didn't notice since it just rolled off the tongue naturally. The magician no Kaito always tries to make someone smile even if he's feeling under the weather, baka, you're sick you don't need to overexert yourself. Kaito's condition doesn't look well his temperature is increasing and his breathing eccentric. As if reading my thoughts, he looked me dead in the eyes with cold eyes laced with something else, "No doctors or hospitals," with a seriousness I haven't seen from the playful magician, it hit me hard that the unidentified emotion was fear. Which begged the question why was Kaito afraid?

With a sigh, I picked up my phone calling Haibara. "This better be important Kudo-kun, I'm very busy right now."

"Can you come over I think there is something wrong with Kaito, his temperature is rising, breathing eccentric, fatigue, sweating and pulse is getting weaker."

"I'll be right over," rushing over. Haibara has grown somewhat fond after what happened at the jet-black mystery train case. In no less than ten minutes she was walking in the room carrying a bag full of medical supplies, chasing me out of the room she began her examination. First check his temperature, heart rate, blood pressure for good measure took a blood sample for further analysing and other examinations. She stepped out of the room face grave, I asked, "Will he be all right," I asked worriedly.

"Define all right, Kudo-kun. From what I've gathered Kuroba-kun seems to be in perfect health."

"But that isn't possible," shock visible in my voice.

"I've run multiple tests and they all come back with the same result, but I'll have to run blood tests first to confirm a theory. But from observation, I've concluded that Kuroba-kun doesn't have much time to live, his heart rate is slowing down, I give he has about 24 hours left," said without emotion but behind that mask she was devasted.

"Is there nothing we can do," clenching his fist.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever improbable, must be the truth. You have to accept the cold truth Kudo-kun, the phantom thief shall once more disappear," with that she left leaving behind a tense.

Sliding down the closed door I said, "You heard everything didn't you."

On the opposite end Kaito sat hugging his knees, "Yeah, who would've thought I would go out this way. I imagined I would've gone out in a blaze of glory or at least start my dream as a professional magician," laughing bitterly. They sat in a tense atmosphere till morning. _No_, _this isn't how I go out, surviving getting shot at, blown up, jumped down skyscrapers and survived Tantei-kun's hellish soccer balls. I'm the Kaitou 1412, Heisei Home, the magician under the moonlight, the last wizard of the century and Kaitou kid, I will not let this be the end of me I'll be damned if it did. _

Hakuba sat in his room eyes glued on a case file that was improbable, there were multiple cases where the there was no murderer it was completely covered up. Officers have set it as an open and shut case. There was something amiss about these cases, call it instincts something he's trusted albeit a detective. They haven't failed him once his uncovered the identity to KID a.k.a Kuroba Kaito. This could be a lead to the organisation Gunter Von Goldberg ll or rather known as Spider. The one who could mostly help him in discovery is a young detective named Edogawa Conan from what he's discovered the young boy is a magnetic for trouble and has faced off with most unscathed.

The young scientist worked all night long, on the blood sample she collected instead of finding the cure she found something much bigger that even her emotionless mask couldn't supress.

On the other end Kaito called a meddlesome friend who he didn't want to call upon. At the door came walking in a certain red haired as if she owned the place to the room Kaito is residing in currently. Without the need to open his eyes he said, "Good to see you again Akako."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Extra chapter added since didn't update last week. Please don't kill me, believe it or not my favourite character is Kaito but for the sake of the story he must suffer. (author goes off and cries) To all Hakuba fans, he's finally made an appearance I wanted to add him at some point so why not now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yeah right like I own it. **

**Warnings include grammar/spelling mistakes, a bunch of AU's, OCCness. This is not a Kai/Shin fic if you don't like it don't read it.**

**A/N: Start's off with Ran's POV from chapter 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Reassurance

The day Kuroba-kun and Nakamori-chan arrived at Teitan high was when Shinichi looked the most troubled since his 'return'. We sat down for lunch underneath a tree towards the edge of the school. Kuroba-kun did an effort to get along with Shinichi, but he wouldn't meet him halfway. I was annoyed at the display of no manners, pulling him somewhere private to confront him. All that annoyance faded away on the spot once I saw how broken he looked; it still makes me blush thinking back to how we hugged. Sonoko still teases me about that hug, saying it was more intimate. We walked back in silence, catching Kuroba-kun's eye for a moment, he was relieved, the expression was as quickly as it came directed towards Sonoko and Nakamori-chan in a toothy grin, must have imagined it.

Nakamori-chan asked curiously once we sat down with rest of the group, "Kudou-kun if I'm not being rude. Can I ask, why do you have a tattoo around your wrist? You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable about it," quick to reassure.

That's right, I have noticed it before but never said anything, thinking it was a sensitive topic, so I subdued my curiosity.

The rest of the group snapped their heads up in curiosity. After a minute of silence, he placed his book down, a far away look, fond smile on his lips he said, "It's a promise I made with someone valuable to me," he wouldn't further elaborate finishing his book. It is weird I'm jealous of this person Shinichi holds the most valuable, I know I'm being selfish, not like I can help it. This person can make him smile so caringly even though there is a hint of sadness that lingers in those blue eyes. Sonoko thought it was romantic, Nakamori-chan agreed with her and Kuroba-san was a blank sheet more accurately he lacked any emotions, like was holding back. In truth without me noticing he was holding his right wrist.

The walk to Poirot, Kuroba-kun kidnapped Shinichi by grabbing him then running the other direction. Nakamori-chan shrugged it off as a daily occurrence reassuring that they would be back Still if someone can become Shinichi's friend, I don't doubt Kuroba-kun can he need another male friend aside from Hattori, they both appear similar, their eyes are alike seeing their fare shares of battle, coming out with a few scars. They even lookalike if one didn't know better, they could be brothers.

We walked into the café, getting seats in the middle of the café, we ordered our drinks. Sonoko caught Nakamori-chan on the latest school gossip. Sonoko turned her attention at me saying, "Are you jealous that your husband has some else in his heart. Must I go over and have a _**chat **_with him about cheating on his wife," she said in a threating manner

"Spluttering I said, "W-what! N-no, don't go doing that Sonoko," taking a deep breath, "We had a talk, not that long ago. I think we have a better understanding of each other, but I have a feeling he's holding back. When his ready to talk I will be here to listen."

Aoko asked, "Are you and Kudou-kun dating?"

Unprepared for that I blushed, nodding my head slowly. Sonoko teased her joining her in her questions was Nakamori-chan.

Sonoko asked, "Nakamori-chan, what's your opinion?"

"You can call me Aoko. I think your handling it calmly considering what I heard of what you have been through, waiting from him to come back from a mysterious case. If Kaito left for a whole year and suddenly returned I would've welcomed him back with a good swipe from my mop," she said with fire in eyes.

"Aoko-chan you can call us Ran and Sonoko," said Ran.

Like a hunter cornering its prey, Sonoko said, "What is your relationship with Kuroba-kun?"

Aoko-chan blushed, "We are just childhood best friends."

"Suuuure you are," Sonoko purred. As they Sonoko probed Aoko-chan. I slipped back to the conversation we had that very night when the darkest secrets came to light.

"_Shinichi while you were gone it made me reflect on something," placing her cup on the table she continued, "I decided it was time to tell you. This past year made me reflect on some things," confused on what was happening, Shinichi let her continue._

"_The truth is I… love you and I've always been even though you were on that case for so long barely keeping contact," tears formed as they were trailing, her voice was still strong never wielding, "I was hurt and worried, you baka, you barely called and I thought I might lose you during this case you've been through." _

_Shinichi crunching down by her, wiping away her tears, "Yeah I know, there isn't enough words to say how sorry I am for making you cry and worry over my well-being. I'm thankful that you love a mystery otaku as me despite the fact I feel you deserve someone better and for that I'm forever grateful. And I can freely say I love you, all my heart."_

"_Does this mean that we are dating," blushing. _

_Clasping their hands he said, "Ran there is something I have to tell you, once I've told you I'm not sure how you will feel or if you want to still be with me but whatever decision you make I'll respect it. And there are somethings from my past that I can't tell you yet, but one day I'll tell you everything." _

_I nodded mutely, he told me everything about the Conan and how he became Conan, the people who are involved and the organisation he is trying to take down. He left me to my thoughts, thinking over everything, I cried that night everything from desperation, worry and ache in my heart. The most hurt I felt was that he didn't tell me from the beginning. Didn't realize I feel asleep everything from the previous night replayed over again. Thought over how Shinichi felt he had to face these hardships, how even as Conan he's always protected me. _

"And that is why Kid-sama is the best magician, right Ran," Sonoko exclaimed.

"Huh, yeah I guess so."

"Oh, were you daydreaming about your husband, you know behind the door doing…"

"Sonoko!"

The rest of the day was spent getting to know one another, once Sonoko left Ran and Aoko went up to the agency getting to know each other as they bonded as sisters. Mouri-san grumbled that another freeloader will be staying with them, Ran happily quieted him down by making a dent in the wall. Ran enjoyed herself it was like she had a twin sister which could relate to her. In Ran's room Aoko said, "How did you stay strong when Kudou-kun left for such a long time, weren't you worried that he was lying to you."

"I was in the beginning since he just upped and left without a word, disappearing from the face of the earth. But then I realized I had to stay strong so when he came back, I would give him aa huge scolding. When he explained everything to me, I was first hurt then after some time I thought about what he had to go through, it made me think all my reasons were selfish. What brought this on?"

"Well I think that Kaito is hiding something from me and I don't know what to do about it," she softly confessed.

"I think you just trust him and be there for him. When he is ready, he will tell you everything his been keeping hidden but for now those boys are lucky that they have awesome childhood friends they can rely on," smile beaming.

"And Ran-chan you don't have to be concerned about this mysterious person that is valuable to Kudou-kun, by the way he looks at you with so much love, shows that you hold a special place in his heart."

Her breath hitched tears streaming down, "Yeah, I guess you are right. I don't know why I was so worried," but she was smiling. Aoko and Ran talked most of the night about their idiot childhood friends. Kaito froze a chilling force coming over him at the thought of two sinister forces going after him.

In a dusty warehouse a deal was being made about the future of the city, between a group and two agents of the BO. "Here's the goods you wanted now where is our payment?"

"Your payment is how you contributed to the future of humanity," guns pulled out. The surrounding areas could say they heard fireworks but in truth was the smell on blood and gunpowder.

"The moon looks bright today; well it is parting ways before the sunrises to an age of chaos. The ordinary should enjoy their last few moments of peace."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Serious writers block towards the end. The next chapter would better though. **

**~Moonlight B.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yeah right like I own it. This is not a Kai/Shin fic, don't like don't read.**

**Warnings include a bunch of AU's and OCCness. **

**A/N: This chapter timeline should be about between chapter 3-4.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Revelations

Jodie was on her way off on a vacation to Paris for the next week. Her superiors said that she hasn't taken any days off since she began working on the case and employee regulations state that she at least takes one.

Her superiors decided it would be the best time, the syndicatehave been lying low for the time being, all _**their**_ activities have ceased in the last two months. Which is strange they have been on the low down, even lesser members haven't started any gang fights. _**They **_have disappeared completely, meaning no importing or exporting illegal goods, human trafficking or international terrorism or other jobs they conduct in the shadows away from public sight.

Both the CIA and FBI have searched for any of their members even taking a risk by asking for feedback from their infiltrates, haven't heard back from them. The only thing they do know is that when they re-emerge, the BO would come back stronger, with bigger plans. And that is the worst possible outcome for all those people that sacrificed their lives to ensure the BO is brought down.

One such individual who was fighting was Jodie Starling. She wouldn't fall for their vanishing act; she had a gut feeling that something was not right, paranoia was getting to her but being suspicious has saved her life more times than she could count.

Especially towards her seniors, she didn't trust any of them except the chairman who she reported most of the ultrasensitive info to . But now her suspicious were triggered when her seniors sent her on a vacation in the middle of a huge case, right when she made a huge discovery that could change the tides of battle.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go, she just thought she would be more useful in the offices than out exploring the Eiffel tower, art galleries and hanging out in cafés.

For course she voiced out her protests to the chairman but to keep the façade and not alert distrust among the other higher ups he agreed. To her it didn't make it any better that she knew the role he had to play and play along. She practically walked out of the building in calm demeanour, hiding how pissed off she was.

Her colleagues sent her off with a fanfare, most joked that she was lucky to have a week off, most reassured her they promised if something came up, they would call her back which was highly unlikely. Now here she was waiting in the busy airport for her plane to arrive.

She cast a look at the people who were occupied in their own lives, not knowing of a dangerous criminal organisation under their noses and the people who are fighting, she chuckling silently.

She sometimes silently wondered what life would have been like if she never joined the FBI. Would she be living her life peacefully in ignorance, in a nice house somewhere, with a non-life threating job, didn't need her to look over shoulder. But she always disregarded the idea how could be live serenely when there are people risking their lives saving countless countries that have been affected countless offenders, wouldn't bode well with her.

She couldn't/ wouldn't say out loud, in the back of her mind still clutched to that last flicker of hope they would call her back to the offices, but she wouldn't hold her breath.

When the impossible happened her phone rang, on screen was a private number. She couldn't trust it but the same she was elated. This might be the chairman, wait no he would've displayed on screen so would her other co-workers. Was it Cool guy, no couldn't be. Whoever was the other side could be an informant or the very people they are trying to capture. She didn't know if her prayers were answered or if she received a poisoned chalice, stepping aside she cautiously answered, "Hello, who am I speaking with?"

"Thank goodness it went through," relief evident in his voice, "It's me Hondou Eisuke, thought for a minute _**They **_had gotten to you before I did," he unconsciously babbled. There was something laced his in his tone; grief, pain, sadness and panic. This had to serious, he was calling on the untraceable cell Jodie gave him in case of a dire situation, walking briskly towards her car, swiping for bugs, never know who is listening.

"What is the wrong Eisuke-san," urgency could be heard.

"M-my sister is d-d-dead," sorrow apparent.

"How do you have evidence to support this," she said although the pit of her stomach dreaded the upcoming answer.

For a minute he went to get his phone but, in the background, she heard multiple crashes before arriving back on the line, "My sister said that I should play the rest of the voice to you," he pressed play on the line was Hondou Hidemi instead of Eisuke, 'Eisuke if you are listening this it means that I am dead. I hope you can forgive me as your older sister, couldn't keep my promise to come back to you. Please can you do me one last favour and rely the rest of message to Jodie-san. Jodie-san if your listening to this you must know all our undercover agents have been exposed by the boss, that's why no one hasn't responded to your responses. _**He**_ made his appearance in front of all the executives, compromising all our positions. Beware their planning something big. He probably kept me alive so I could rely this on, his still hot on my tail, you must know he is playing all of us by gaining our trust, he's someone close to our inner circle a devil in disguise, his name is-" the rest was muffled by the fire of a gun.

A heavy silence that fell on both lines, Jodie told Eisuke to stay in America and lay low for the time being until the threat hanging over their heads was cleared, things were progressing at a much faster rate than they thought it would, and it doesn't look good to them.

Jodie didn't care that she could get reprimanded for disobeying orders she could deal with the consequences later. She had a job to do by delivering the recent developments.

That's when she burst through the doors, all eyes were trained on her as she walked confidently down the halls. Many were shocked at her sudden arrival, questioning why she was at the office so early, most who knew her personally, knew the way she strolled confidently down the halls were aware she was a woman on a mission.

The chairman was alone, that was quite favourable. Since she wanted to discuss this in private. She knocked on his doors, entering he looked at her disapprovingly, "You know I don't approve of you challenging my orders," he said typing on his laptop.

"I'll remember that next time, chief but for now I need to report urgent news regarding _**Them**_," taking off his glasses he sighed gesturing for her to take a seat across from him.

"I received intel from a respectable source of what happened to all our spies but instead of hearing it from me let me play it back so you can make a correct assessment of the situation," she replied the voice recording to the chairman.

He rubbed his temples with another long-suffering sigh, "To summarise it, all our infiltrates have been killed, the syndicate is planning something large and the worst of it all the boss who goes by Anokata, someone we now next to nothing about is in our midst's. Is that about it. You know, you kids are going to be the death of me. Has anyone else heard of this," watching her seriously. Jodie shook her head.

"Good, from what I can make out of it the boss is someone in our inner circle, we can't let out a word of this, we would be playing into his hand or he might try to run."

"Sir there is a request I would like to make; can I divulge info to a trusted individual."

"This individual won't happen to be Edogawa Conan. I will admit he's a young intelligent child, I even wanted to recruit him to train as an agent when his grown but that is what he still is, a **child**. We can't let him get into even more of our mess."

"Sir, as you have read all the reports we have gathered on him for the last year I assure you he is more capable than most of our high ranking agents and his the reason we have gotten so this far towards the syndicate. I can stake my badge on the line that he is trustworthy and qualified for this."

"Fine, I have confidence in you and your decisions. One more thing Agent Starling, you are suspended effective immediately for disobeying orders. Now you are dismissed."

As she was walking towards the door, she mock saluted without looking back, saying, "Yes sir."

This was perfect she could investigate privately without an audience, doesn't run of the risk mole figuring out they are on to him. The people who are in the inner circle of people that are in the know how the heads are, few other high-ranking officers and those detectives.

The characteristics of Anokata has to be cold; for he wouldn't be able to control an organization of cold blooded murders, heartless; being able to sacrifice some of his own agents for his own gains, intelligent; coming up with schemes that have fooled us more than once, twisted and accomplished actor; blending as one of us for this long. It was fitting to call him a wolf in sheep's clothing.

She dialled the numbers of a certain bespectacled boy she was familiar with, he answered on the first ring, "Hello"

"Hey Cool kid can we meet up."

* * *

_The wind blew gently through the meadow, singing its tender melody to the travellers passing by. The clear blue sky which held empty promises, the key to unlock their mysteries lay in the ones who are looking, asking questions and being curious. Empty promises that remain untouched till they are fulfilled. The grass swayed dancing to the sweet tune of the wind. _

_This place often attracted travellers to rest and contemplate the meaning of their journeys. Their worries melted away replaced by the tranquillity of the meadow. _

_Currently in the meadow were two travellers, the younger he looked about in his late teens, laid on the grass gazing at the ocean blue sky. The older was in his middle twenties, lit a cigarette standing by him. The younger suddenly spoke breaking the peaceful stillness, "What are your hopes?" _

_Taken aback by the question the elder asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_You know hopes for the future, your life, family etc." _

"_The only hopes I have right now is to find a decent town that has an inn or better yet a hotel we can rest for the night, sleeping on the hard ground is getting to me," the younger chuckled in response, the older asked, "What are your hopes?"_

_The younger trained his eyes up to the sky and laughed bitterly, "Unfortunately I don't have the privilege to have hopes anymore." _

"_Why the sudden interest in the topic?"_

_The younger didn't tear his gaze away instead saying, "Humanity has relied on this thing called 'hope' for as long as I could remember. Centring their faith around the concept, I have seen countless men, women and children slaughtered in the hope of a better tomorrow. I've seen people priest about hope, scoffing at their proclamations as if they truly believed in what they are saying. The worst I've seen is when they see the truth behind 'hope. They become a hollowed version of themselves. No longer able to see the world as it use to be. Once you take everything into account, the question is; Is hope the root of all evil?" _

_The older was stunned, nearly dropping his cigar unaware if he was stepping any boundaries, "Are you talking from personal experience?" _

"_Something like that," he said vaguely. _

_The older spoke up, "But haven't we proven that the root of all evil is the seven deadly sins." _

"_Yes and no," a ladybug passed by, the younger caught it in his hands, "the seven deadly sins; sloth, pride, envy, wrath, greed, gluttony and lust. What makes them sins since they represent that we are humans and individuals. We need them in our lives to let us grow as people. But sadly, people take them for granted and engulfed on their own sins. I'm no better, my own sins have threatened to swallow me whole. I conquered them by getting strength from an unlikely source," opening his hands, letting the ladybug free. _

"_It was hope, wasn't it," placing his hat on his head, a smile forming. _

_Standing up, the younger stretched clearing the knots that have formed staying still for so long. He looked at the older man for the first time since they arrived, "Bingo." _

_As they were walking the older man said, "You know they say ladybugs are a good omen." _

"_As if I believe in that old wives' tale." _

"_If you keep saying things like that, you'll get a one-way ticket to hell." _

"_I've already been there and back."_

* * *

Shinichi as he was walking back from school with Ran, he glanced at the sky.

Ran asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, just feeling nostalgic."

* * *

**TBC **

**~See you next illusion **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito or any of the content, the only thing I own is the adventures they go through This is not a Kai/Shin fic don't like don't read. **

**Warnings include grammar/spelling mistakes and OOCness.**

* * *

The truth, however ugly in itself, is always curious and beautiful to seekers after it.

-Agatha Christie

* * *

Chapter 10.5: Extra

_**Year DCCCXIII **_**(a part of the puzzle)**

"Your first clue to solve. Wish you luck with it," Kaito sing sang to the group in front of him.

"All right, this will be a piece of cake for the detective boys," Genta threw his fist into the air, the others (except Haibara) joined in on Genta's enthusiasm.

Just as Shinichi was walking downstairs for his fourth cup of coffee, looking towards the group that had gathered he first steered in the direction of the coffeemaker. It was too early in his opinion to deal with Kaito's crazy schemes, to him it was heaven to his ears when his cup was freshly brewed, with it in his hand he felt he could deal with whatever the day throws at him (specifically Kaito's plans). He glanced around the room, everyone was listening to Kaito explain include the detective boys, the duo from Osaka Hattori and Toyama-chan, Ran, Nakamori-chan and… he blinked then blinked again, he wouldn't have believed it if someone told him but now his seeing it with his own eyes, Hakuba had also been also invited last time he checked Kaito very hotly disliked the Brit. From what he has heard from Kaito he personally goes out his way to make Hakuba in the eye of the storm of his pranks.

"Kaito, what's going on here," he asked curiously.

"Hmm, just a treasure hunt," he said absentmindly, there was never just something if it involved Kaito this meant that there something bigger going on, he looked at Shinichi with a mischievous glint in his eye, " Say Shin-chan, do you want to tag along?"

Shinichi noticed the card everyone had in their hand, walking over the nearest person which had to be Ran. He looked over her shoulder at the first clue, he scanned it already figuring out unconsciously smirking, didn't notice what a blushing mess Ran was, he spoke to Kaito, "Really," Kaito shrugged with a playful grin, " think I'll stay behind on this one."

Half the group were arguing with him to come along, the one who ended the argument was none other than the magician himself, "If Shin-chan doesn't want to come along than its fine, this isn't something you have to do if you don't want to," he pointed to half the group and with a cheery smile he said, "Now let's continue on from where we left off. Everyone will be separated," collective groans could be heard, Kaito chose to ignore it, " can't have everyone go with the people they know best what fun will that be, course this will be chosen randomly by picking a number from my hat," it appeared magically into his hand.

One by one they all picked a number from Kaito top hat that Hakuba was looking suspiciously at. The groups were decided, Group 1 would be Aoko, Kazuha and Genta, Group 2 would be Hattori, Haibara and Hakuba and the final group would be Ran, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi.

There were some protests coming from two individuals particularly Hakuba and Hattori. They cornered the magician, spiting fire at him. He calmly handed it by mentioning that he couldn't have done anything, they were the ones that took the same numbers as everybody else. They had to face the music, as detectives they knew there wasn't any evidence of foul play from the magician, doesn't mean they would get along.

They left in their groups of to find the treasures his hidden. Shinichi and Kaito were left in what use to be the crowded living room. Shinichi took a seat on the armchair with his now lukewarm cup in his hand, giving Kaito a pointed look.

Kaito with his hands inside his pocket, rocked on his heels, "What, I didn't do anything wrong," _this time_. Shinichi quirked an eyebrow which said _then why did you rig Hakuba and Hattori. _

"Thought it would be funny seeing them try to work together," chuckling lightly at the mental image. All Shinichi could do was sigh, there was nothing he could do to stop Kaito when his like that.

Shinichi said as he placed his book down, "Why the sudden idea?"

"The kids were looking down since "Conan left" so to uplift there spirits I thought why not let's have a treasure hunt and as an added bonus I get try out new pranks I've been dying to try out," he looked at the detective with a well known grin that would send the people who have been on the receiving end of his many pranks running to the hills.

With a flick of his wrist, appeared his tablet and an earpiece he sat comfortable on the couch, observing the scavengers as they went on their hunt.

* * *

The last group to get out the house was Group 1; they had a bit of trouble discovering what the clue meant. Genta thought it over, first he had to admit he didn't know what it meant and probably his other teammates don't also have a clue. The answer was so obvious he wondered why the two teenage girls didn't come up with it. He suggested that they search on the internet. They looked at Genta for a minute before typing it out. They took off immediately to their first destination, Poirot. They had to make up for lost time in order to catch up to everyone else.

When they arrived at the café, Genta ran straight past Azusa. The two adults bowed in apology. She smiled and told them it was alright. She asked, "Are you guys here for the treasure hunt."

Aoko and Kazuha nodded their heads as Genta walked around looking for clues. "You guys weren't the only ones," she giggled amusingly as she rounded the counter fetching a box with multi-coloured, "Kuroba-san asked me to give you the next clue which is in one of these pockets," with a friendly smile.

Kazuha was about to pick a random pocket when Aoko stopped her before she made a big mistake. "I think we have to think about it carefully, knowing Kaito he could've bobby-trapped anyone of them. Let me take a look."

She thought over it eyeing the pockets attentively, cautiously grabbing the blue clue. Shutting her eyes expecting something to burst out when nothing happened she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, handing the puzzle to the rest of her teammates.

"You guys are the first ones not to trigger anything, congrats."

The next clue pointed to the Beika mall's fountain. They had to confess this was getting fun. Aoko and Kazuha bonded well over the day in some of their shared interests.

Genta was the one to stop them over their discussions when he claimed that there was nothing, he looked around and, in the fountain, still nothing.

This is where Kazuha was at her best it helped having a detective as a childhood friend. She knocked on the surface of the fountain, feeling which might be hollow. Her efforts didn't go to waste, she found the hollowed surface, revealing a small brown box. Genta as impatient as he was, opened the box inside it, was a small note that read _Incorrect_, it seemed to laugh at them, to make matters worse it set off a chain reaction as water balloons filled with slime fell on them. Kazuha and Aoko were furious and wanted to have a few words with the magician when they get back.

* * *

The second group to leave the house was the third group; Mitsuhiko knew the name felt familiar to him it was one of the books Conan had borrowed him, but he couldn't accurately say which one was it. As he thought over it again, Ran thought over it again, the person inscribed there wasn't someone she knew well with a quick online search she figured out that the person was a writer. Mitsuhiko snapped his head at the new info, slowly connecting the dots together to find the solution which lead them to come to one conclusion, they all shouted at the same time, "Poirot!"

When they arrived, Azusa was tending to a customer as they walked into the doors. They walked around the café, looking for anything that was out of place. Azusa approached Ran, asking, "Is there anything I can help you with."

Bowing slightly, she apologised, "We are on a treasure hunt and the clue we got pointed us here."

"It wouldn't be the one that Kuroba-san is holding, right," Ran nodded her head, "Well he asked to give you this," she took out a box with multi-coloured pocket from behind the counter, presenting it towards them, "But I must warn you-" she didn't get to finish when a small explosion happened covering the Ayumi's hair in glitter in glitter as she took out a card from the pink pocket. Azusa continued, "don't grab the wrong pocket or else it will spring a trap," she sweat dropped.

It didn't deter her from her mission. This time Ayumi thought it over which pocket held the next clue. She considered all the possibilities, she chose the purple socket next when nothing happened, she was elated, the reason was unknown why she chose that pocket she just had a gut feeling.

They read over the next clue, Ran was the one to get it this time, their next location would be the old playground. As they were about to leave Azusa told Ran, "They look much happier today than they were since Conan-kun left, I'm glad."

They arrived at the playground in was completely barren, not a single soul was to be seen. They walked around looking for any idea of the next clue or treasure. Ran remembered one of the quotes Shinichi told her once she quietly muttered it to herself, "You see, but you do not observe."

She looked over the playground this time observing her surroundings. She caught something small in the tall grass, running towards it with Ayumi and Mitsuhiko along. The surrounded a small box, opening it, there was a single card which read _Incorrect_, seemed to laugh at them, it triggered something when they lifted the card. They were blasted with dye. Ran was annoyed at the magician, showing as how she smashed the box into splinters.

* * *

The first to group to leave was the second group, they did know where they were headed, it was them trying to work together that was the problem. Hakuba and Hattori were always at each other's throats.

They started off like little children, they refused to look at each other was like Haibara was the adult between the two. Hakuba solved the note simple stating, "This was based of the character in Agatha Christie book Hercule Poirot. Then if we follow this logic it should lead us to the next clue Poirot."

Then as children they argued the entire way there. Haibara was slowly losing her patience with the two. Her usual cool demeanour was slowly heating up as they were a few blocks away from their next location Poirot.

When they entered the café, Haibara had a dark aura around her, no one wanted to approach her or else they would face untold horrors. Not even the two teens wanted to approach her, they kept silent as they entered. Azusa was behind the counter, she hesitantly asked, feeling the dark aura from the young child, "Can get you anything?"

Haibara answered, not bothering it wear the child façade, "Can I have a cup of coffee."

Azusa didn't protest she went along with it, giving Haibara what she seemed to need at the moment. She turned her attention to the teens, "and what can I help you guys with?"

Hattori answered, "We were looking a clue for a treasure hunt do you know where we might find it?"

She thought over it then smiled digging around for something before presenting them with a box with multi-coloured pockets, "I'm surprised, you guys are the first ones to arrive."

Hattori picked a random pocket and he got blasted with dye changing his hair bright green. Hakuba moved him out the way picking another pocket which in turn dyed his hair electric blue. After a few more tries and hair colour changes they finally got the next clue.

Haibara wasn't the slightest bit affected, she sat and watched the spectacle from where she was sitting with the cup in her hand. It made her feel refreshed and better.

They headed over to the park, which was supposed to lead them to the next clue/treasure, they looked for a while, in every possible hiding spot. There wasn't anything to be found.

Till Haibara remembered a possible hiding spot, the hole in the old oak. The others followed as she made her way towards it. She wasn't disappointed inside it lay a small box, gingerly opening it, what lay inside was… a piece of paper that said _Incorrect_. Hakuba felt a tick forming, he could imagine the magician/thief laughing at them, to make it worse it rained glitter covering them, making it look like they were disco balls.

* * *

Said magician was laughing his eyes out, he couldn't help it, just who he was. Everyone came back and as he looked at them but couldn't help but he continued laughing so hard he started rolling on the floor. Shinichi peaked from what he was doing, then pointed towards the bathroom where there were fresh towels waiting for them. When they returned, they looked ready to kill the magician if the way they were staring daggers at him. He held his hands out in universal peace. The detective boys looked a little disappointed that they never found the treasure, taking pity for all their hard work Shinichi dropped whatever he was doing to go reveal the mystery behind this.

"Kaito, can you please stop teasing them," Kaito in turn pouted.

"The entire hunt was just a wild goose chase, but it doesn't mean there wasn't treasure to be found. To be honest the first clue could have given you the location of it if you had solved the first clue._** Year DCCCXIII **_in English. The year holds no value it is meant to throe you of the scent the important part was the numbers. They are written in Roman numerology; they stand for the numbers _813_," he walked over to the shelf taking out a book, "the numbers represent the name of the book Arsène Lupin in 813," opening up the book on the first page read congratulations with the prize, 2 tickets the already sold out show of the famous American magician.

Everyone looked at the magician now with something more than fury, he held out his hands and with a snap of his fingers gave everyone except Ran their own tickets. He didn't give one to Ran since he wanted Shinichi to ask her out with the ticket he got.

When everyone left, they were in much better spirits, not wanting to castrate the magician. Kaito walked up to Shinichi as he was working on a cold case, he presented him with the latest detective novel, "Here's an addition prize for begin the winner."

"Thanks," he said with stars in his eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I have always wanted to write one of these now one of my lifelong dreams have come true. Don't worry next week we'll be back on the original story and see how Kaito's holding up. **

**See you next illusion~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC/MK it belongs to its respective owner. This is not a Kai/Shin fic don't like don't read.**

**Warnings: A whole bunch of AU's and OOCness. **

**A/N: Long time no see, took a longer hiatus than expected (author chuckling sheepishly). This story begins in Kaito's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Smiles can't always be hidden

What is this intense pain? My head is pounding, vision is blurry, and my body feels like its on fire and freezing at the same time. This is what it feels like to be sick. Heh, it is pretty awful, can't move around as freely as I want to, can barely breathe. This suck, trying to do a simple trick takes far too much out of me. And sleeping all day is boring, looked at the ceiling to keep entertained, could probably tell you the exact shade of it. To add the cherry on the cake I'm going to die in less than 24-hours.

It all began after I was shot. First off, the wound healed miraculously not leaving a scar. I thought it might be due to Pandora, panicking, it wasn't supposed to be like that. The plan was to find Pandora then destroy it, scatter its remains across the ocean, be done with it. Not find and somehow be cast with its mystical power. To add fuel to the fire, discovering that Tantei-kun was a freakin vampire! How could I still be surprised after this point when there is a witch in my class, who sometimes wants to kill me or help me.

Laughing hysterically out the blue, Kaa-san looked concerned at my health. Well even after all this nothing could compare to the feeling of finally finding Pandora that caused heartache in our lives. Producing the gem in a flourish, handing it over to Kaa-san, she deserved to do it. She looked at the gem, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, how could such a small thing cause so much trouble. She brought a hammer smashing the gem into a million pieces. At the same time a sharp pain rang in my head, through my haze gaze I could make out a young girl that felt warmly familiar mouthing 'thank you' before passing out for the second time.

Then there was the amount of energy I kept losing instead of recovering. Should've been indication something was off, disregarded with a shrug. The days went by, my condition worsened. There were moments I cracked showing how exhausted was, bags formed from being sleep deprived; bags formed, not wanting to worry anyone, applied foundation concealing, my movements slowed slightly. Couldn't hold it for any longer, got to the pointed were it was challenging to stand without collapsing.

In the Kudou manor, waking up in a cold sweat after a nightmare is the worst way to get up, didn't recognize the dark room for a moment. Hugging my knees blocking out the images of the nightmare, slowing down my racing heart.

Getting out of the covers and these wet clothes, went to go take a shower. Sheading them off then climbing into the shower, letting the hot water wash over, the tight knots forming. This all started when fragments of my memories began to return. In the beginning I thought they were only random dreams that happened till the nightmares began to happen, since then they have be occurring frequently. I can still recall them as they paint a fresh picture in my mind.

_I would be looking from a dark room with a single window. A spectator, every time, viewing the scene without being unable to do a thing. A shadow would chase after the boy giving a false sense of hope, playing with its food. The boy would always get caught. At the last second, he would look towards me mouthing something I couldn't understand afterward being teared apart by the shadow. I kept banging on the window, trying to break it, or find a door instead just watching it without being able to do a thing. _

_Other days there would be different, the same boy would be lying on a steel table. His arms and legs would be strapped on the table unable to move. There was barely any light. Only the one above his head. A faceless man would approach the boy with different types of scalpels. He looked at me mouthing the same thing then the doctor would tear into him, hearing his screams brought me to my knees. _

The nightmares would always have the boy mouthing something before he died every single time, in the most gruesome manner. The worst of it all wasn't when he was killed right in front of my eyes, always hearing his scream, the helplessness of watching without being able to anything, no, it was how he would always smile when he met his end.

Without noticing tears fell, turning it off the water, letting the memories of it fade away to the back of my mind. Went to grab black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. The sky grew darker casting a shadow to the house. My cold let up enough to move around It was deadly silent, I went to look for Shinichi in the library, he wasn't there, strange. He must have been called in by Megure-keibu for a case.

Guess I can get something started for dinner, I'm starved, decision made heading down to the kitchen. There wasn't enough to go by, one of these days I have to go grocery shopping. There wasn't much to go on but there was still something to able to make a decent meal. It was lonely eating in this huge house by yourself, at least I always had the Nakamori's to sit with, Shinichi was alone.

As I was clearing my plates vertigo overcame me, collapsing, surrounded by broken dishes. I didn't hear the door being slammed open with more force than what was strictly needed or the footsteps rushing in. All I knew was when I woke, I was in bed with Shinichi sitting beside his bedside.

The next day the clouds gather, crying among themselves. It was the perfect weather to fit the mood, seemed Mother nature was also mourning. My condition plummeted to the point where I could barely move, breathing became harder. Calling _**her**_ would be the point of no return, weighting the options between owing her a favour or dying. And I would like to live to see tomorrow.

"Hey there…. You wound me with you words. Can't I call to say hello… as if I would be so cruel…. were you expecting me to call? How so… of course not. I swear on a scouts honour… I said a scout's honour never said I was one… Ne, did you miss me that much… don't go doing that I am a sick patient… how long till you arrive… why the rush(gasp), you actually care. I'm truly touched…I need a favour… don't be like that… fine, can you bring that thing… just a precaution…," hanging up, taking a breath which led to a coughing fit.

A short time later, the doorbell rang. Shinichi walked towards it opening it, walking past a red-haired woman who walked in as if she owned the place, she walked with purpose towards the room Kaito's in. Without opening his eyes, he said, "Hey, Akako."

"Good to see you too, Kuroba-kun."

Akako turned towards Shinichi, "Hello, I'm Koizumi Akako. Kuroba-kun's classmate."

"Don't forget to add also a witch."

She brushed off my comment. Shinichi tried to analysis our relationship. He saw we were waiting for him, bowing he said, "I'm Kudou Shinichi, nice to meet you, Koizumi-san. Can you help Kaito?"

She looked Shinichi in the eye seriously, "Kudou-san, I need you to leave the house for ten minutes."

"Why exactly," he was sceptical.

"I need time alone with Kuroba-kun to full examine him," her aura screamed authority, but it wasn't like Shinichi was going to back down. I looked at Shinichi silently pleading, he didn't argue back and complied.

Akako turned her full attention to me once hearing the door being closed, "I believe I'm here because you've retained your memories."

"Just fragments," I wheezed.

"Kuroba-kun, your life source is barely hanging in there. You have to tell Kudou-san at some point."

"I don't think I can take that piece of advice, Akako," smiling slightly through the pain. Akako could only sigh.

* * *

The end of the day at Ekoda high, things have grown quiet. The students and teachers were enjoying the peacefulness. There were a handful that missed the magician's pranks and antics. A red-haired witch was surrounded by the school's males. Bombarded with gifts and showered with love.

Her phone rang, she answered unsurprised to hear from Kaito, "What do you want… like you would call for some friendly chat… took you long enough to call anymore time taken I've had to call. Going against my own morals… I sought out Lucifer and he told me that the white doves wings are being clipped away. I couldn't get the rest because of an unseen force blocking Lucifer's vision. Do you anything about it… Never knew you were a scout that's rich coming from the ex-thief… as if, how about I show how much I missed you by turning you into one of my slaves… should be there soon… depends on the favour… I can only bring that as a last resort… what precaution needs to use that thing. What is it really for…?" Kaito hung up on her. He is really infuriating but she would be damned. She knows that she won't be able to steal his heart, but at least she would make him consider her as a friend.

She rushed from her house collecting items that might be needed and **_that_** thing. It was given as a safeguard from an old friend of hers. Now she would have to use, she didn't think it would have to come to that.

* * *

Akako said, "Kuroba-kun, do you truly want to die?"

Smiling he said, "Come on Akako do you think this would bring down the great Kuroba Kaito, have more faith in my abilities."

Akako wasn't the bit impressed. Kuroba Kaito was hiding his emotions again, she was determined to help out, she wouldn't admit it out loud if she let him die the regret would keep on growing till it becomes suffocating, thinking of someone's death on her hands and how she could've prevented it. She wouldn't be able to look Nakamori-san in the eye again; she would be utterly devasted. She didn't deserve that.

She walked out the room as Shinichi walked through, "Koizumi-san, have you found a way to help Kaito?"

"Not yet, but I have a working hypothesis. Kuroba-kun just needs to willing give information," she expressed.

Bowing he said, "I know Kaito can be stubborn. Thank you for trying. He may not look it, but he's genuinely afraid, he just hides it behind a mask, so we went worry," as he rose up his sleeve rose slightly showing the tattoo. Akako didn't miss it, catching Shinichi wrist she full examined it, she silently muttered, "So you're the one."

Shinichi was clear uncomfortable, trying to pull his arm from the red-haired witch. The tattoo was something sacred.

Akako didn't care much at how uncomfortable the detective was feeling now. Her soul focus was on the tattoo on his wrist. She had never seen be able to study it, Kaito would always conceal it from her. She knew from the stories that have been told that these tattoo's were part of a whole other level of ancient magic that has been lost throughout the ages.

She beckoned for him to her back to the guestroom. They were starting to lose Kaito, his temperature was dropping dangerously low, lost must of his colour and his heart rate was decreasing.

"Kaito, you have to stay awake a little longer," Shinichi said.

"Harder said than down, tantei-kun," Kaito tried to joke, it came out barely a whisper.

Akako examined in silence, she finally spoke up, "I found a way to cure you Kuroba-kun, but you won't like it."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Here's their entire conversation on the phone if you got confused. And check out the one-shot I will post to celebrate Shinichi's birthday.**

**K-** **Hey there**

**A-What do you want**

**K-** **You wound me with you words. Can't I call to say hello**

**A-like you would call for some friendly chat**

**K-** **as if I would be so cruel **

**A-took you long enough to call anymore time taken I've had to call. Going against my own morals…**

**K- were you expecting me to call? How so…**

**I sought out Lucifer and he told me that the white doves wings are being clipped away. I couldn't get the rest because of an unseen force blocking Lucifer's vision. Do you anything about it.**

**K-** **of course not. I swear on a scouts honour **

**A-Never knew you were a scout that's rich coming from the ex-thief**

**K-** **Ne, did you miss me that much**

**A-as if, how about I show how much I missed you by turning you into one of my slaves**

**K-** **don't go doing that I am a sick patient… how long till you arrive… why the rush(gasp), you actually care. I'm truly touched. **

**A-should be there soon**

**K-I need a favour **

**A-depends on the favour**

**K-** **don't be like that… fine, can you bring that thing**

**A-I can only bring that as a last resort**

**K-** **just a precaution**

**A-** **what precaution needs to use that thing. What is it really for…. **


End file.
